Softer than feather, rougher than concrete
by Lucyferina
Summary: The wolf showed up and growled happily at the prospect of getting close to the girl. The man wasn't less intrigued than the animal. Bella Swan was safe from the leech, but she sure wasn't safe from the wolf. Bella/Paul Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; everything is property of S. Meyer.

**AN: **Here I am, back with another Bella/Paul. This will be different because I'll take the wolf side of the story, no Bella POV at all. I hope you'll enjoy the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

**Summary**: Paul is the one that finds Bella in the woods. He has just phased and his life is complicated, she is broken and in pain. However, they talk and they both leave a mark on each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Softer than feather, rougher than concrete<strong>

_Time is too slow for those who wait, _

_too swift for those who fear, _

_too long for those who grieve,_

_too short for those who rejoice, _

_but for those who love, _

_time is eternity.__  
><em>_**Henry Van Dyke**_

Pain, fire, darkness, fear. Pain, fire and crippling pain. What was going on? Finally darkness won and he could finally rest.

When he opened his eyes again something felt wrong, he moved and he realized that he couldn't stand… he had paws!

_What the fuck!_ He swore, but what came out was a growl.

Panic seized him until he heard a voice in his head.

_Paul, calm down. You're not alone. I'm Sam Uley and you just phased into a wolf for the first time._

Paul was stunned, so the damned legends were true. _Why the hell have I phased?_ He shouted in his mind.

Sam pushed the image of seven sickly looking faces. _The Cullens are back in Forks._

Paul felt anger rise and along with it restlessness. After a moment he realized that he was in the forest and a giant black wolf was trotting towards him.

_Run with me,_ Sam said, _I'll explain everything to you._

The next hour was spent checking the Res perimeter, Paul learned about Jared, Emily, the pack-mind and the treaty line, but the worse news was that he could never leave La Push.

His life until now had been shitty at best, what had made it bearable was the thought that after he finished school he could finally get the hell out of there. He felt his anger rise again, but he was shook out of his reverie when he heard a new voice in his mind.

_Hey Paul, welcome in the pack! I was feeling a little lonely; Sam is all work and no fun._ Jared's voice was warm and sunny while Sam's one had been hard and commanding. He wondered how his was perceived. _Angry and tough,_ whispered Jared.

_Thanks Jared, but let's set things straight from the beginning, I don't give a fuck about how you're feeling. _Paul growled.

Jared laughed, not at all intimidated by his rudeness. _Don't worry Paul you'll learn to love me eventually._

Sam hadn't said anything during the exchange, but the aura of disapproval was enveloping Paul and he had enough, _Cut that shit out Sam, I don't give a fuck about your feelings either._

Jared chuckled and Sam sighed. _Paul, I'll let your rudeness pass this time, you're new and you're angry, I get it, but there's something I want you to understand, I'm the Alpha of this pack and you'll have to respect me. Jared is now part of your life as well. We'll learn things about each other that we would never want anyone to know. So we'll all respect each other. Am I clear?_

_Yes,_ Paul growled. _Now can you __please__ show me how to phase back to human?_

Jared sniggered and Paul turned to look at him. _What's so fucking funny sunny boy?_

Jared laughed then, _Just thinking that with your attitude it'll take you ages to phase back. It took me a week and look how laid back I'm compared to you._

The thought of being an animal for the next week left him stunned. And then anger won again, he started running trying to forget about everything.

_Paul, for as much physical distance you can put between us, we'll always be with you_, Sam whispered and then let Paul go.

Paul was feeling trapped, angry, hurt and scared. How long would it take to phase back? And how long would it take to master his wolf? He suddenly stopped, he was Paul Lahote! Nothing had been impossible for him, he would learn everything about being a shape shifter and he would be the best at it.

His confidence washed through his soul like a balm, just when he thought that he was gaining the upper hand on his wolf, Sam's voice shouted in his mind. _Paul! Bella Swan is missing, she was dating one of the leeches and they had all left town. She's in the forest since this afternoon; the treaty line is no longer restraining us. Billy Black asked us to find her._

_Fuck! I'm on my way; show me which side of the forest you want me to take._ He replied.

Sam suggested him to take the track leading towards the eastern side of the town, the darkness and the sounds of the forest were accompanying Paul. With his nose he was trying to find a human scent. Finally he came across a too sweet scent; he compared it to some rotten fruit, and then mixed with it he smelled a much better scent, apple and cinnamon. He focused on the more pleasant one and he arrived near a tree where a brown haired girl was holding herself and lying on the cold ground.

Sam's voice cut through his mind_. You've found her, we're coming._

Paul saw the girl all wrapped up in herself, and his heart twitched for a moment but his steely mind reminded him that the girl had chosen to date a leech and she had to take responsibility for her choice.

A whimper made him step back, the girl was alive but she would soon die of hypothermia. He sighed; there wasn't much he could do in his wolf form. He looked inside himself, he searched his mind to find a balance and finally he felt a shift and a moment later he was naked on the wet ground.

Paul tried to stand up but his legs didn't hold him, he had to crawl where the girl was lying and after a moment he took her into his arms. He was sitting with his back lying on the trunk of the tree. The girl must have felt his warmth because she shifted closer and molded into him.

"Bella, can you hear me? I'm Paul, a friend of Billy Black. Are you hurt?" He rasped out, his vocal cords were still too raw.

The girl whimpered and he felt wetness on his chest, she was crying. "He left me, I wasn't good enough." Her voice was soft and pained.

He pulled her closer. "Shit happens." He said. "You aren't the first girl to be dumped and you won't be the last either."

By then she was crying quietly, still holding onto him. "I thought that he loved me."

He snorted. "Ain't that what every guy says to bed a girl?"

She quieted a moment and then whispered, "He didn't want to sleep with me." Paul stilled, so the bloodsucker didn't even fuck her. She went on, "He left me, he said that he was… he was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't."

He growled. "A bit too late to act properly. He shouldn't have gotten involved with you at all."

She stopped sniffling. "I wish I had been enough…"

Paul hugged her closer. "Listen girl, you took a risk and you got burned. Very few people are happy forever." The girl started to cry again and he shook her. "Bella, this isn't the end of the fucking world. There're people out there that have more serious problems than being dumped. You can always find a new boyfriend but what if your father beats you or your mother dies… well, you can't replace your parents or the innocence that you've lost."

Paul stiffened then, he had disclosed personal facts that he never told anyone about. It must have been the phasing, it had taken too much mental and physical effort and his shields were down.

Before she could reply, Paul saw Sam walking towards them; he was wearing cut-off jeans and nothing else. Sam took a look at the scene with an unreadable expression; he threw Paul a pair of cut-off. "I'll take her to Chief Swan, Jared will be here soon and he'll take you to Emily. We'll talk later." And then he tried to take the girl from him.

The girl tried to hold onto him and for a moment he almost snarled to Sam to leave her in his arms.

"Paul, hand me Bella." Sam said seriously, Paul realized that Sam was scared that he would phase so near the girl.

"I would never…" he stopped speaking. Really, what was up with him? He stood up and handed to Sam the girl. He swiftly wore the cut-off, and sat again. "Just go Sam."

Sam nodded and left with the whimpering girl. For a moment he wished he could trade his life for hers, a broken heart versus a broken family. Who got the short stick out between the two?

Jared arrived just when he had started brooding; he realized that his new 'friend' was watching him with a weird expression. "What's with that face sunny boy?"

Jared grinned. "Just surprised that you managed to phase in less than a day."

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a natural." A smirk appeared on his face, he was slowly getting back to himself.

The other wolf shook his head. "I'm so not looking forward at patrolling with you; you're going to show me every girl you slept with, aren't you?"

Paul's smirk widened. "Well, you might want to check a position or two, Kim would be really pleased afterwards."

Jared smiled. "Thanks but no. I can hold my own."

"I'll have to ask Kim about that, I don't trust you." He fired back, part of him wanted to know how far he could push sunny boy.

However, Jared didn't seem fazed by his antics. "Come on, lover boy. I've to take you to Emily."

Paul let Jared help him up and while they walked Jared said, "Paul I really want to be a friend for you, you can throw anything at me, but please don't push it about Kim. She's sweet, innocent and shy. I can't let you crush her."

Paul thought about it and nodded. "I guess I'll have to learn to tolerate her and Emily. Man, I hate imprinting… too many girls would mourn my loss."

Jared laughed. "You'll love both girls soon and Paul… I really hope that you won't imprint. The poor girl would have to stand you for her whole life, you're too much to handle."

Unbidden an image of a brown haired girl came into his mind. Bella Swan's soft features had caught his attention and he wondered which color were her eyes. He shook his head, no point in thinking about that girl. "I agree sunny boy. I wouldn't envy my imprint either, nope, not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Have no fear, imPerfect love will be updated soon, chapter 24 is being betaed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** thanks so much for the reviews and for putting the story into favourite or alert. I hope you'll like the second chapter as well, I just want to point out that I don't agree with Paul and his views about women, and that all his thoughts are his alone not the author's. From T we up the rating to M, you'll find out the reason soon...

* * *

><p><em>Do not go where the path may lead, <em>

_go instead where there is no path and leave a trail. _

_Ralph Waldo Emerson _

Paul was working at his desk, the damn homework was a fucking pain in his ass, but he had no other options than to do it.

He took a moment to think of what happened two days ago when he got back after finding Bella Swan, he had to meet sweet Emily and shy Kim, and although the girls were nice he couldn't stand them.

After ten minutes of all that sweetness he had wanted to puke. Imprint? No thanks, he rather fucked around. Luckily he had a nice body and he knew how to please the ladies, who needed to be nice when the girls asked only that he uses his mouth on them and not for talking?

A knock called him out of his reverie, a smirk appeared on his face. The girl was on time, he stood up and opened the door, he was just wearing shorts. He didn't need much more; he was going to take them off soon. "The room is the first on the left, make yourself comfortable, beautiful." He growled.

The girl, he couldn't even remember the name, smiled coyly and touched his naked chest. "Are you coming soon?"

"Yeah and so will you." He said suggestively, then he closed the door and led her into the bedroom. This was the guest room, no girl had ever slept in his bed and he liked to keep it that way. His bedroom was his safe heaven and he didn't want to taint it with these whores. He almost sounded romantic, almost being the keyword. "Take off your clothes." He commanded.

The girl, Tanya or Daisy or whatever her name was, took off her clothes and lied on the bed. He sighed, wasn't this what he wanted? Sex with no string attached, but then an image came uninvited...

_...Bella crying on his bare chest..._

He started getting angry, and his body was vibrating, turning his attention back to the girl in his bed he forcefully pushed back the wolf. Slowly he crawled towards her and he could smell her arousal already. "What's your name?"

"Maryann." She said licking her lips already anticipating the pleasure he would bring her.

"Two rules only, no kisses on the mouth if you try that stunt I'll kick you out and this is a one-time deal, I don't do relationship I'll just fuck you. Are we clear? " Paul told her and at her nod he put his mouth on her neck and started to trail wet openmouthed kisses down towards her shoulder-blade.

He knew how to please a woman and he wasn't afraid to take what they were willingly offering him. _Too easy and she doesn't smell right,_ his mind murmured, but he pushed those thoughts away, he was easy too. He didn't care about love or happily ever after, he knew just the present and his baser desires.

Slowly and deliberately he moved on her nipples, he took great care of each of them and finally he arrived between her legs, the girl was already writhing in pleasure, anticipating where his mouth would be next. He licked and sucked her until she could take no more and then he removed his mouth, quickly took off his shorts and entered her. She was moaning and asking for more and he complied. He was pushing in and out of her until he felt her tightening and coming. He trusted another few times and came as well.

After a moment he stood up and put his shorts on. "You know where the exit is." He said nothing else; he left her there and went to take a shower. While scrubbing away the scent of that girl, he wondered why she didn't smell right.

_What did that mean anyway?_ The wolf pushed a scent in his mind, apple and cinnamon. _Fuck it,_ Bella Swan? _Hell no!_

Anger took a hold of him again; he just had the time to turn off the water before jumping out of the window and bursting into a wolf. _Here we go again_, he growled. _Back to square one,_ but at least he didn't destroy another pair of cut-off.

_Lover boy!_ _I knew you would come back soon_, Jared said while snickering at him. _What was it this time?_

Paul tried not to show him why he had gotten angry, but it was impossible to block out the thought of Bella Swan. She was worse than a leech, she had taken residence in his head and she wasn't leaving his fucking mind alone. _I swear I'm going insane!_ He finally told Jared. _What's the matter with me?_

_Maybe you feel sorry for her, _Jared suggested.

_Do I fucking look like someone who gives a rat's ass about women? _He growled showing him his last tryst with Mary-something.

_Hmmm, no. However, a leech fell in love with her so she must be quite special._ Jared replied.

Paul was disgusted. _As if I would ever get the leech castoff. _But then he couldn't stop his mind and he asked_, how is she?_

_Not well, Billy told Sam that she was catatonic, she doesn't eat or speak. Though she asked Sam where you were while he was carrying her._ Jared was grinning now, _but you don't give a rat's ass about her, do you?_

She had asked about him, he didn't know what he felt. The disturbing thing was that he felt something and it wasn't his usual way. He dealt with things pretty easily, if it was food, sleep or sex it mattered, anything else he didn't care. Paul grumbled. _She spoke with me while we were waiting for Sam._

_Maybe you should go and see her,_ Jared suggested.

_Are you kidding me? Hell will freeze over before I go to see the leech-lover girl. _He shouted angrily and then he phased back because he was already tired of sunny boy.

The walk to his house wasn't long and when he arrived he was glad that the girl had already left. He got in and put on some cut-off, after a moment he walked into his room and put on a t-shirt. Paul wasn't really thinking while he took from the bedside table the keys of his truck, and he realized he was driving towards Forks when he passed the treaty line.

He snorted; hell was probably freezing right now. Well, he was going to take a look at the girl and then leave, nothing monumental. He had found her and probably the small sliver of conscience that he possessed was holding him responsible for her. When he parked the car in front of her house he still hadn't thought what he was going to say to her.

Politely he knocked at the door and when a brown haired man opened it, he said, "Good afternoon Chief Swan, I'm Paul Lahote and I was the one who found your daughter, I was wondering if I could see her."

Chief Swan looked really sad, he sighed and then let him in. "You can go upstairs; the room is the first on the right." Paul started to walk towards the stairs, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "She might not even realize that you're there though."

Paul swallowed the bile that had started rising from his stomach; the girl was really out of her mind then. "It's okay; I'll just say hi and then leave."

The Chief nodded and removed his hand. Paul arrived in front of the door and he felt uneasy and insecure. What was he going to find when he entered? Would she even remember him? He knocked once, when he heard no reply, he tried again. After the third time he finally understood that he wasn't going to get an answer so he just pushed down the handle and entered.

She was huddled into the covers, not moving and barely breathing. The scent in the room was intense; his sensitive nose could distinguish hers, the leech's and her father's. He walked towards the bed and she had her eyes shut, he studied her face, the little nose, the white perfect skin and he noticed a few scattered freckles. She was overall pretty, but not breathtaking, just an average girl.

What was so special about her then?

"Bella?" He said softly, fear gripped him when he realized that she didn't even move an inch. She had no reaction whatsoever. He sighed and decided to sit on her bed.

"I'm Paul, the guy who rescued you." Her heartbeat increased and he took a breath, she had recognized him. "You probably remember how rude I had been with you." He added, trying to break into her mind. "I just came to see how you were and I was wondering if you needed some more of my super smart advises."

He felt her breathing quickening as well, it was working, she was reacting to him. Something swelled in his heart; he mattered to her in some weird ways as she mattered to him.

Paul cleared his voice. "They told me that you're not eating." He saw her mouth twitch, but her eyes remained firmly shut. "Well it's okay if you want to lose a few pounds, you're a bit on the fat side, though I think you should rather go to gym than stopping eating all together. If I tell your father to bring upstairs some soup will you eat it?"

The silence was oppressive, but Paul didn't really care, he was on a rescue mission once again. He so fucking hated damsels in distress, but this girl was different. She brought out a side of him that was totally unknown to him as well. He would define himself rough, rude and angry. With her, he felt soft and caring.

"Yes." A timid voice finally called him back from his reverie.

Bella hadn't opened her eyes, but she had answered him. "Okay, then I'll tell him to bring you the food on my way out. How are you?"

She turned away from him, and he saw her opening her eyes briefly and watch out of the window. "Broken-hearted."

"Well it's okay to bask in the misery for a few days but it'll get old soon. You can't let your father and all your friends worry so much. He is replaceable." He said, finally showing some of his toughness.

She had her eyes closed, and he saw tears streaming down her face. "No, he isn't. He was the love of my life and he left me. I wasn't enough."

"Fuck not again with this crap! Listen to me, and listen carefully because I won't repeat it again. He is the one who isn't worthy, he left you in a fucking forest and he broke your spirit along with your heart. You should hate him, or show him that he hasn't won. You need to get a grip and man up; you're tougher than you think." He had spoken softly, but the steel in his voice was an indication of his feelings about the topic.

"Did you lose you mum?" She asked.

Paul was startled; he really didn't want to open his heart to her. He didn't have a heart to open, his mind told him harshly. "Yes, I was ten and it hurt like hell. I lived with my dad until I was fifteen and then he died too. Now I live by myself, the house is little but it's just me so it'll do for now." Had he really spilled his life to the girl?

"I'm sorry, you're right. Being an orphan is much worse than my situation will ever be. But it hurts too much and I don't know how… how I can go on without him." She whispered.

"You lived sixteen years without him; you just have to get back to how you were before he came into your life. Go out with other friends, do the things he didn't want you to do. Just live and although the hurt will never go completely away it'll dull to a bearable level." He stood up; he couldn't take being here with her for much longer. "I have to go, try to get well."

He had already opened the door when he heard her voice again. "Will you be back?"

"Do you want me to?" He asked, unsure of what he wanted to do.

"Yes." She said.

"Then I'll see you soon." He didn't want to be there any longer, _too much, too much,_ his brain was screaming at him. He closed the door and descended the stairs, Charlie Swan got out of the living-room. "If you bring her some soup, she'll eat it."

The surprised expression on Charlie's face did nothing to placate his uneasiness; he needed to get the hell out of there.

"Thank you Paul." The man whispered.

Paul nodded and left. Part of him never wanted to see that house and the girl ever again; the other side knew that he was going back to see her. He hated himself, she was a weakness he didn't need, but she had dig her way into his mind and he couldn't really back out of his promise.

Actually he could, he just didn't want to.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank for the reviews, I'm happy that you're enjoying the story.

* * *

><p><em>No doubt exists that all women are crazy; <em>

_it's only a question of degree. _

_W. C. Fields _

Paul was eating again at Sam and Emily's, he wasn't happy about it, but Sam had insisted that he needed to bond with his pack-brothers and the imprintees.

"So Paul, Sam told me that you went to see Bella Swan." Emily said sweetly.

He looked up from his plate and glared at her. It wasn't any of her business to ask him that, who the fuck did she think she was anyway? Not his mother for sure, he didn't owe this girl anything. A growl from Sam told him otherwise. "Yes." He muttered and then went on eating.

"How was she?" Shy Kim asked.

Paul looked up at her with narrowed eyes; mousy girl had a voice then. What do they say about curiosity? That it killed the cat, he smirked at her and she blushed. A throat was cleared; sunny boy was putting in his two cents. "Broken-hearted." He replied and quickly gulped down the last piece of food on his plate and stood up. "Thanks for the meal Emily; I've got to patrol now."

While in wolf form his mind wandered back to Bella, he had promised her to go back. It had been three days and he was starting to get restless. So he decided that he was going to see her today after patrol, no need to wait any longer. He had to admit that he was curious to know how she was faring after his visit.

At the end of his patrol he felt Sam phasing. _Paul, your behavior towards the girls needs to change._

_I'm being nice Sam; if they had been anyone but your girls I would have told them to mind their own business._ He replied harshly. _Emily and Kim are your problems not mine; I didn't bite their heads off so you should be happy._

_Why don't you like them?_ (Sam)

_I don't do 'like' with girls. They're sweet and all, but to me a woman is just a way to scratch an itch. _(Paul)

_And what about Bella then? Which itch is she scratching?_ (Sam)

_When I'll figure it out you'll be the first to know, seeing as I can't have a fucking private thought whatsoever._ Paul phased back before he was put under interrogatory, fuck if he hated the pack-mind.

Sam though had a point, why the hell did he care for miss leech-lover Swan? No point in thinking about it now, he took a shower and then drove to her house. It was going to be the last time, he didn't do relationships, he didn't fucking care. It had to end today, he had gone back, kept his promise and that was it. No more visits.

The door opened before he could knock and Charlie Swan was smiling. "Paul, nice to see you! Since you visited she's eating again, thanks so much. She's not talking yet but I'm hopeful, you know where to go."

Paul nodded and slowly walked the few steps separating him from her. Why did he fucking care? What was so special about her? He didn't play nice, he was obnoxious most of the time but she hadn't minded. Was it that? That she could take all he dished out? He had to admit that she had been pretty receptive and not once she had shot him down, probably that had picked his interest.

Bella was the first girl he was nice to without wanting anything back. He stopped in front of her door; did he really want to go in? _Yes,_ his mind answered and his wolf agreed. Fucking traitors that one, since he met the Swan chick his sex drive had gone to hell, he didn't feel like sleeping around and that was starting to worry him. He knocked, "Bella, it's Paul. May I come in?"

He waited, but no reply came. Anger was simmering near the surface, but he refused to let it out. He wasn't going into her room if she didn't speak. He was going to stay there and fucking wait. Let's see who was the fucking tougher between the two, he had an inkling that it wasn't her.

Five minutes went by; he noticed that the Chief was watching the scene with a puzzled expression. He growled, he didn't need a fucking spectator. "You asked me to come back Bella. I won't get into your room unless you ask me to."

Another five minutes passed and he was starting to think that she was going to win, but he could be stubborn too and he just gritted his teeth.

"Come in." Her soft voice whispered. If he hadn't been a fucking werewolf he wouldn't have heard, but she had spoken and he had won. This time he was letting it go.

He entered into the room and closed the door. The room finally was free of the bloodsucker's stink, but his oversensitive nose was aware that she hadn't washed in a while. Paul took the room in and he saw that she was sitting on a chair facing the window. Bella was wrapped up in a cover and he could only see her hair peeking out all tangled and unkempt.

A sigh escaped his mouth, she was still a mess. His eyes wandered around and he finally located a brush. Without a second though he walked where it was and took it. He wasn't really going to brush her hair, was he? But his feet took him behind the chair. Without consent his hand took a strand of her hair and he started to brush it.

Paul felt her tense for a moment and then she relaxed. He went back to work. "How are you today?"

"Not well." She whispered still keeping her forehead on her knees.

He snorted. "Understatement of the year, you're a mess Swan."

"I can't seem to get out of this unbearable pain." She added.

"You're just being selfish. Your dad is worried and he doesn't deserve to suffer because you want to behave like a child." He scoffed.

Her hair were softer than he imagined, his mind steered away from that thought quickly.

"I started eating." She said, "I'll go back to school on Monday."

"Good, it's time you start to get your shit together." He replied roughly.

"He took everything away with him." She whispered then, and he was startled about the change of topic. And of course they were going to talk again about sparkling boy. "He said that it would be like he never existed… I'm starting to think that he was just a figment of my imagination."

"I saw him, he was real." He growled out. "And honestly, good riddance! You would have wallowed more if he left something behind."

She sighed, and he started to get restless again. "Have you got a girlfriend?"

And where the hell that question came from? "No." he said, "I don't do relationships."

"Why not?" Her voice was a bit stronger this time.

"I… I guess I haven't found the right girl. I just… fool around, but a girl coming into my bed knows what to expect. I don't trick them." He managed to say, and it totally blew his mind that he had really told her that. One thing was that Jared and Sam spied on his thoughts through the pack-mind and another was willingly offering information to someone.

A girl nonetheless.

"I have to go." He said when he finished brushing her hair.

"Will you be back?"

"Do you want me to?" He asked again, hating himself a lot. Why couldn't he tell her that he didn't want to be back? What was it about her that made him so interested?

"Yes." She said.

"Then, I'll see you soon." He had opened the door, but before leaving he turned back once more. "Take a shower Swan, you reek."

He felt better after that, after all he hadn't lost his toughness. At the end of the stairs he noticed that Charlie was sitting on the sofa. "Chief, I'm going."

The Chief stood up and walked towards him. "Thank you Paul, should I expect you back?" he asked and Paul hated that hopeful undertone in his question.

"Yes, sir." He said.

"It's Charlie for you; you're the only one who has been able to reach out to her." The older man whispered.

Paul felt a tingle in his heart; he wished that his father had cared for him in that way. "She'll get through it; I'll do what I can."

Charlie nodded. "Okay… you're welcome anytime. Can you… leave me your phone number? Just in case I…"

He didn't need to finish, Paul knew that the girl was having nightmares; he had been under her window every night. "No problem." He took the paper and the pen that the Chief was offering and wrote down his mobile phone, his home number and Sam's one. "If you can't find me at the first two then call the third one, it's Sam Uley's house, he'll know where I am."

Paul left quickly after that, he didn't want to dwell on the fact that he was going back and that he had left his phone number to Charlie Swan. What had gotten into him? Why did he care what happened to that sorry excuse of a girl? He had fucking brushed her hair!

He needed to talk with someone about all this shit; nervously he realized that he needed a female point of view on the whole situation. Emily was going to get a visit, he hated to have to ask her but she was the only girl he knew that would be willing to listen to him. _Besides Bella_, his traitors mind whispered. The wolf barked happily, and Paul hated him even more.

Why did his wolf like the girl? It was more a mystery than anything else.

He shook his head; he needed to get his shit together too.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks for the reviews; this is an important chapter for Paul so I'm sorry, but no Bella. Have no fear she'll be back in chapter 5 and poor Paul will be once again at her mercy ;)

* * *

><p><em>Love isn't something you find. <em>

_Love is something that finds you. _  
><em>Loretta Young <em>

He was sitting in Emily's kitchen, she had looked surprised to see him, but after a moment she had recovered her spunk and invited him for a quick afternoon snack.

"So Paul was there something you needed from me?" She asked while serving him some pancakes with apple syrup.

He motioned for her to seat and she looked at him with a worried expression. "I don't bite Emily." He growled. _The one he wanted to bite was Bella, fuck!_ Had he just thought that?

Emily smiled and sat. "Sorry Paul I don't know you very well. I never know what to expect."

Paul shrugged his shoulders; it was the story of his life. Nobody knew or cared enough to know him. "I'm sorry too, I barged into your house and I'm eating your food without telling you anything… it's just difficult for me to open up to people." He passed a hand through his hair.

_It hadn't been that difficult to spill his gut to Bella though,_ again his fucking mind playing with him.

She smiled softly. "It's okay, Sam was very quiet at the beginning of our relationship too. You can trust me, and I promise that I'll keep my mouth shut about this talk."

He snorted. "They'll see it in my mind as soon as I phase."

"There're a few tricks to keep them out from your deepest thoughts, I'll tell them to you later, now speak." She commanded and he did.

He told her about everything that happened since he met Bella. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Paul saw her suppressing a smile. "It's easy, you like her."

He frowned. "There's nothing to like about her. She's stubborn, spoiled and childish."

"But she talks to you and she listen to what you tell her. And your wolf isn't a fool, he's all instinct and he likes her. You should trust your furry half." She concluded.

"Emily, I don't want a relationship. I'm a werewolf and there's imprinting looming ominously over me. What the fuck have I got to offer to her?" He growled. It was frustrating to realize that he was genuinely interested in that girl.

"Imprinting might or mightn't happen, but if your wolf feels a connection… then he probably knows what he's doing. When you look into her eyes how do you feel?" She asked calmly.

That question shocked him, he thought it over and he realized that he had never seen her eyes. A fear like no other gripped his heart, she couldn't be his imprint. Now that there was that possibility out there, he would stay the hell out of her life. He stood up abruptly needing time to think everything through. "I have to go Emily, thanks for your time." He run out before she could ask him what was wrong.

He was now pacing back and forth in his living room; imprinting on Bella Swan wasn't something he could accept. He was damaged and she even more so. What did they have to offer to each other? The easy way out would be to avoid any contact whatsoever with her, but his mind and the damn wolf rebelled against it.

"Shit!" he whispered. He knew he was fucked, the wolf was pulling him to her, and maybe she was pulled to him by the same principle. "Shit!" He was already half imprinted; her scent was the one he wanted on the body under his. Her words and her touch were the things he craved, and he wasn't even imprinted yet! "Fuck!"

A knock at the door interrupted his misery party. He opened the door only to find Sam on the other side. "What do you want Sam? I didn't insult Emily."

He nodded. "I know, but she told me that you looked upset, I was worried."

"It's nothing." Paul said trying to downplay the whole accident.

"Paul you can tell me, I'll know anyway when you phase. We can do it the easy way or the hard way. It's up to you." Sam replied.

For the second time in a day Paul relayed what happened. At the end he shouted angrily, "And I don't fucking need to imprint on the leech-lover. Of all the girls in this big world I get the bloodsucker's leftovers!"

"Calm down Paul, you don't know if she's your imprint or not. We need to establish that before we plan something. You'll go to see her and sort this mess out. We'll take it from there." Sam told him.

"The hell I'll go! What if I imprint?" He finally felt the weight of it on his shoulders and he sat on the chair putting his head in his hands. "I don't even want to fuck around. The other women lost their appeal, it never happened to me. It must be the imprint."

"Paul, before I imprinted on Emily I didn't feel any attraction towards her. I had seen her a few times before becoming a werewolf and she didn't catch my eye. I loved Leah, totally and completely." Sam said trying to be encouraging. "Just go and look into her eyes, maybe you just like her."

"Easy for you to say 'go and look at her'! It's not your life that will go down the drain." He growled.

"You're right because my life already has." Sam left him alone after that and Paul felt a bit guilty, he knew about Leah and Emily. Imprinting had been devastating to his life.

He had to man up then, he needed to go there and look into her eyes. He would go tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, maybe he could wait a week or two. The wolf growled, he wasn't happy. _Fuck the wolf_, it was his life they were talking about and he would take his time.

Another worrying thought was that the imprintee didn't feel the same pull than the wolf. Sam had been very clear about that. So what? Bella was genuinely interested in him? It was an overwhelming concept as well. Could it be that a girl liked him, really liked him, rudeness included without the help of the Spirits?

Shaking his head he decided to phase and have a chat with sunny boy, at least Jared had his head on his shoulders and he was willing to hear a good advice from him.

_Hey lover boy, how're you doing?_ Jared asked and when he saw Paul's mind he chuckled. _Awww, you like her! I knew it!_

_Shut up sunny boy, I'm at my wits end. What the fuck do I do?_ (Paul)

_Well, there aren't many options. It's either you go to see her and check if your assumption is correct or you try to take distance from her and see if eventually you stop thinking about her._ (Jared)

_I can't stop seeing her, Charlie is counting on me and I promised her that I would visit her soon. I usually don't give a fuck, but her father cares for her and I don't know... I wished mine had been like that, the Chief is a good man and let's face it my wolf would drive me fucking mad if I don't go to see her soon._ (Paul)

Jared chuckled, _imprinting isn't that bad Paul. Okay, it wasn't that good for Sam, but Emily is great and maybe he would have left Leah eventually, if the wolf picked Emily then it means that she was the best choice. Everyone needs something in his life, and probably Bella can give you what you yearn and you don't yet know. You need to face your fears and just go with the flow. _

Paul sighed,_ yeah, you're probably right. I'll go to see her tomorrow and I'll take it from there. Man, I think it's the first time in a long time that I'm scared. Even phasing wasn't that terrifying._

_I know what you mean; just because I love Kim doesn't mean that I didn't freak out a little bit either. We're young to be already this serious with girls, but we were too young to be pushed in this supernatural world as well. Some people aren't lucky enough to be able to choose. _Jared said.

_Thanks sunny boy, I better get going. _Paul phased back and went home.

Maybe a good night of sleep would help him calm down. The next day he was going to find out if Bella Swan was his imprint. Jared's idea that she could add something missing in his life had merits, though he was still not sure of what that was. He knew that what he wanted most was a family, and Charlie was a good dad... but what about her? What did she like, what did she want? Which kind of life had she lead with the bloodsucker? Was she one of the girls who liked endless hours of shopping or would she enjoy a night at home watching TV? And what exactly could she add to his life?

Paul realized that he didn't know much about her, and maybe before looking into her eyes he could see if he liked her for herself. A plan started to form in his mind, and it could work for a little bit.

A smirk appeared on his face, he was back in the game. Yes, fate had fucked up his life pretty badly, but he could still have some free will. He was Paul Lahote and his life was his own, no shitty magic would win over his will. Bella Swan was going to earn the right to be loved by him, he wasn't giving himself on a plate to her. The girl needed to show him what she was made of, and he knew how to get her out of her shell. She wouldn't know what hit her tomorrow, he just hoped that at the end he wouldn't be the one to be hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, as usual you make me really happy with your comments and suggestions. I just want to point out that this is a Bella/Paul and it'll center on their relationship rather than on anything else, so it'll be slow as you can't rush Bella's recovery. Furthermore, Paul has his own issues to sort out, so he'll fight his feelings for Bella. As of now he hasn't imprinted on her and I can't guarantee he will, you'll just have to read to find out :)

* * *

><p><em>Silences make the real conversations between friends. <em>

_Not the saying but the never needing to say is what counts. _  
><em>Margaret Lee Runbeck <em>

Paul woke up slowly; he knew where he was going and what he would do so he felt relaxed. One of the things that he appreciated more about himself was his control, it was true that he was angry most of the time but he could rein hi anger in at will.

The drive to her house was spent finalizing his plan; he would avoid looking directly at her. How difficult could that be? Hopefully, not much.

At her door he felt his heartbeat increase, his palms were sweaty and his wolf was happily barking around. _Sucker that one, always up to see this chick,_ what was so special about her he still didn't know.

Paul knocked and Charlie opened with a huge smile. "Paul, dear boy, come in. Bella is feeling a little better. She's eating and talking. Monday she'll go to school, and I have to thank you. Just go upstairs, I'm sure that she'll be happy to see you."

He felt relieved that she wasn't a mess anymore, but he still needed to see her with his own eyes before believing that she was actually better. Her bedroom's door was closed; he suppressed a sigh and knocked.

"Come in." Bella's voice said from inside, her tone was soft but sure.

He opened the door and noticed that she was still sitting in a chair facing the window. The scent in the room was nice, apple and cinnamon. She had taken a shower and his wolf sighed happily, _fucking traitor_.

"Hello Swan." He said and when she turned around he looked a bit over her head, he wasn't going to look into her eyes.

"Hi Paul, please come on in." She motioned for him to come closer and he swiftly sat on her bed. He heard her heartbeat accelerate; he wondered what she was thinking about. "Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked, his voice was low and rough and he knew which kind of effect he had on women.

"Ye... yes, sure." Bella said and she cleared her throat, was she embarrassed or was she feeling some effect of his charm? "I wanted to thank you… for finding me."

"You're welcome, just do me a favor and steer clear from the forest. It isn't safe." He said, his nervousness was reaching new heights, why was she such a weakness for him?

"Would you go into the forest with me?" She whispered and he turned his head and saw her watching intently the rocking chair in the corner.

"Where would you want to go?" He asked, and slowly rose to walk closer to her. He was right behind her when he finally smelled the rocking chair and it had the rotten smell of Cullen.

How many times had he sat there? The thought was almost unbearable. "If you don't like that chair I can get rid of it for you." He added glaring at that awful reminder of another man in her life. Man wasn't really the word, how fucking much he hated that filthy dead body!

Bella had jumped; she probably hadn't heard him approaching her. It surprised him when she didn't move away, her back was almost resting on his chest and he could feel her scent going straight to his mind and to his crotch.

"What are you going to do with the chair if I give it to you?" She murmured.

He smirked. "It's ugly, I would probably burn it." He would love to burn the leech that had sat on it too.

"Okay... but I get to watch when you do it." She replied looking at the chair with a frown.

"You haven't answered my other question." Paul whispered and when he saw her shivering his wolf neared again the surface of his mind. It was ridiculous how the animal in him wanted to claim her. The man was still in control and he hadn't made his mind up yet. It was interesting to know that he was having such an effect on her though.

"I wanted to see where you found me. I got lost there; maybe I could find myself again..." She answered softly.

Paul's hands moved against his will and when they settled on her shoulders he frowned. Now his body was betraying him as well. He felt how tense she was so he started to massage her slowly, not moving much lest his hands wandered to places they weren't meant to go _yet_. "I'll make a deal with you Swan; you go back to school and start making Charlie happy, if I see you putting an effort I'll take you back there."

He heard her gulp, his hands where slowly moving in wider circles. He needed to stop, she wasn't ready and neither was he. Pulling away from her was almost painful and when he heard her sigh he was tempted to put his hands back. _Touch her, get close to her, more,_ his mind and the wolf were whispering.

"I don't know if I can Paul. It just hurts too much." She said and then she clutched her stomach and that gesture touched his heart. The girl was so broken that he didn't know where to start to make her feel better.

Tiredness settled in, why was his life so complicated? He was here with a girl who wanted someone else, or rather something else because Cullen was just a fucking corpse. He was disgusted and angry. "What was so special about that dickhead?" He growled and then shut his mouth. He really couldn't control hismself when he was with her.

Smelling tears in the air he decided that he had enough, he couldn't really be bothered by this girl. _Fuck the wolf_, he needed to leave. "I have to go." Walking towards the door he was just focusing on getting the hell out of there.

A small white hand on his wrist startled him. "Don't go please, don't… leave me."

_Fuck! Shit!_ He was doomed, if he didn't leave now he was in for as long as it took to get her better. "Why should I stay? Don't you think I got better things to do than hearing you crying over that bastard who left you?"

"I'll try to get over him, but I need your help. I don't know why but I like that you don't treat me like a delicate doll. I want to burn the chair with you and go to the forest, please help me. Paul… anything you want I'll give you. Name your price." She whispered.

_You, your body, your soul. Fuck, hell no!_ "I need some time to think about it. I need to go now, but I'll be back." He managed to say, at the moment the only thing that was grounding his mind was her little soft hand on him. "I'll take you to school on Monday, be ready at seven-fifteen."

He heard her taking a deep breath and then she took away her hand. It was excruciatingly scary how he already missed her touch.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then. You promised." She said.

"I did. Monday. Take care Swan." He whispered and then run out of the bedroom. _Fucking coward_, he couldn't even refuse her.

As soon as he was in the car he started cursing, he had done it again. He lost his mind, her fucking mouth-watering scent and her voice had made him weak.

_Shit!_ He was totally lost, he felt like a puppet and Bella was the puppeteer. He hated not being in control, she wasn't his imprint and still he couldn't stop trying to make her feel better.

What was he thinking when he offered to drive her to school? Well, the damage was done. He had two days to get his shit together, next time he needed to have his mind clear and not let her influence him that badly.

…

Phasing wasn't difficult, as soon as he was back from the visit it was his time to patrol. The other wolf was Sam and when he read in his mind that he hadn't looked into her eyes he went ballistic.

_Paul! What the hell! You need to know if she's your imprint, we have a leech to catch and you need to focus on her not on Bella!_ (Sam)

_Boss, I just need some more time. You know I'm the best fighter between the three and when I'm patrolling I keep my mind on the job, so don't worry. As of now I'll do it my way._ (Paul)

_You always want to do things your way, when will you accept that I'm the Alpha?_ (Sam)

_Calm down boss, I just want a little bit more time to see if I like the girl for the right reasons._ (Paul)

_And what will happen if you realize that you don't like her and she's your imprint? You'll have to put up with her anyway. I don't see the point of your experiment._ (Sam)

_The point is that I will know the difference. I want to be happy Sam and I don't mean just the wolf part of me, but the human part as well. She'll have to show me that she's worth my time. If I imprint and I know that she isn't what I want, I'll fight it. I don't give a damn if you think I'll lose, I got through shit tougher than imprinting._ (Paul)

_I understand how you're feeling Paul, just be careful, that's what I'm asking from you. Stay concentrate and do your job well._ (Sam)

_Okay boss, now get the hell out of here and say hi to Emily, remind her that she promised to show me a few tricks to keep you out of my mind._ (Paul)

_You could have asked me, I'm willing to teach you if you want._ (Sam)

_Nope, your girl will do. It was your idea that I get to know her better._ (Paul)

_You're weird Paul, I really don't understand you at all and I'm in your mind…_ (Sam)

_Just go Sam; I'm tired to play nice._ (Paul)

He felt Sam disappear and took a breath, finally alone. Now he had to focus on the read-head leech. He wondered what she was after and he was afraid to admit even in his mind that it probably was connected to Bella.

That girl was just trouble, his wolf sighed in happiness. And Paul shook his head, between him and the wolf he didn't know who was more whipped.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **thanks for the reviews, this chapter is a bit of a turning point for both Bella and Paul... hopefully from now on things will get better, or maybe they won't :)

**imPerfect love update**: chapter 25 is currently being betaed.

* * *

><p><em>Nobody deserves your tears, <em>

_but whoever deserves them will not make you cry._

_Gabriel Garcia Marquez_

Paul had gone through a day without seeing Bella. In his book that was great while the wolf wasn't happy at all. It was his turn to patrol this Sunday, Emily had taught him on Saturday a few tricks to keep the other two nosy 'brothers' out of his mind and he was now trying to memorize the right way to do apply them.

He didn't want them in his mind more than necessary, and if new wolves were added to the pack he didn't want to share his mind too much with them either.

Paul was worried because Embry Call was showing the signs that preceded the phasing and Jacob Black and Quil Ateara weren't faring any better. Those three together in his mind weren't something he was looking forward to, so he needed to master his mind enough to keep his thoughts private.

He phased back and put his cut-off jeans when he felt Jared phasing in. Today he didn't want to talk to sunny boy; he was trying to keep his cool seeing as he was taking Bella to school the next day. His last stop before going back home was to Billy Black's house, he needed to report to him as well as Sam.

He arrived at the house and Billy wheeled his chair out of the door. "Hello Paul, care to explain me why Sam phoned me asking me to tell you that Charlie needed you at his house?"

His heart squeezed painfully, fear started to invade his mind. "Has something happened to Bella?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know and anyway, how would that be any of your business?" The Chief of his tribe asked him.

He growled. "I haven't got time to explain now, ask Sam." Turning towards the forest he run and phased as soon as he was out of sight.

_Lover boy, what's up?_ (Jared)

_No fucking time to talk, I've got to get to Bella_. (Paul)

_Take a breath Paul, maybe it's nothing_. (Jared)

_Until I get there I won't be able to calm down! Fuck, I'm so screwed! _Paul shouted before phasing back near his house, he needed to get a t-shirt and shoes. He drove his truck breaking every speed limit in existence, he didn't care.

He opened the door of his truck and Charlie was already running towards him. "It's Bella, she's crying since last night and I don't know what to do. Paul, I'm sorry to bother you, but she seemed better every time you came to visit."

Paul put his hand on Charlie's shoulder trying to reassure him. "It's okay Charlie, why don't you go out for a few hours? Billy would love your company; I'll take care of her." Charlie nodded, but looked conflicted. "If I need you I'll call you." He added trying to reassure the Chief.

Charlie finally seemed to make up his mind. "Okay Paul, I've got nothing to lose. I'll be at the Blacks'."

Paul waited that Charlie left before going upstairs, he knocked but hearing her crying uncontrollably he entered without waiting for her to invite him in, the room was barely lit and he noticed that she was under the covers, in a fetal position crying her heart out.

He walked closer to the bed and felt something under his feet, he looked down and saw a picture of her and the leech and a CD. He picked them up and cursed, _so the little shit didn't take away everything._ He took the two objects out of the room, he put them into the highest shelf of the wardrobe that was in the corridor and then he walked back inside the room and towards the bed.

"Bella, get the fuck together!" He growled, he noticed that when she heard his voice she stopped crying. He sat on the bed and she threw herself into his arms. She was lucky that he was strong otherwise they would have tumbled out of the bed.

"He… he left the pic-picture and the CD under a floorboard in… in the room." She wailed, she had her head in the crook of his neck and he was feeling all her tears wetting his t-shirt.

"So what? We'll burn them along with the rocking chair." He told her and then he pulled her completely on his lap. She was straddling him now, with her hands gripping his neck and her legs around his waist. He started to pray every god he knew that his dick would not react, it wasn't the right moment. Luckily the wolf was feeling her pain and was laying low. _Thanks the Spirits for small favors!_

While he was lost in his thoughts she had quieted, he could still hear her sniffling, but she seemed calmer. "We'll burn them." She whispered while hiccupping, he was caressing her back trying to calm her.

"Yes, we'll make a huge bonfire of them and then we'll get our asses drunk. What do you say, is it a date?" He murmured in hear ear.

She clutched him closer and took a deep breath. "Yes… it's a date." He felt her settling better onto him and if it was possible it looked like she wanted to melt in his arms. "You're so warm; I'm so cold all the time. Only when you're close I feel better."

"Well, I'm happy to be your favorite space heater. My main aim in life is now achieved." He said sarcastically, he heard her giggle. A smile appeared on his face. "Are you laughing at me Swan?"

She giggled again. "No, yes, I mean… you're funny in a very crude way, but I like your sense of humor."

"Have you got one too Swan? Will I ever hear you cracking a joke?" He asked playfully.

She laughed then. "I'm awful at telling jokes and I'm too shy to say something sarcastic like you. So probably no."

He hugged her closer to him. "Don't worry little girl, I'll teach you to be like me."

Bella snuggled even closer. "Friday you asked me what I liked about him…" She said and he tensed, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear her answer. He was by now used to her shifting topics quickly, still he hated that everything took them always back to the sparkling leech. "I actually don't know. Since he left I started to think about all the things that I didn't like and there were tons, then I thought about all the things that he didn't let me do and… well, if I have to be honest... we didn't have much in common. I guess I felt flattered that he had taken an interest in me after turning down all the other girls in school. I've always been shy and guys never noticed me... so when he started talking to me, he made me feel special. It's pathetic, isn't it?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, it's quite pathetic, though women often feel flattered by someone handsome showing interest in them. As I said before I think you're worth much more than him, so please Swan try to not scare me like this again. He left and he was a bastard, he doesn't deserve your tears." He replied, and then he heard her sigh and then yawn. "You should sleep."

"Will you stay here with me?" She asked timidly.

He gulped, staying in her bed, holding and touching her was going to be hell. The wolf was already howling in happiness, _fucking sucker!_ "I will stay."

Paul placed her back on the bed. "I'm going to call Charlie; I'll be back in a moment."

He descended the stairs with a heavy heart; imprint or not he was tied to that girl. He picked up the phone and called Billy, he spoke with Charlie. "She's feeling better Charlie, she asked me to stay. I hope you won't mind, I'm worried that if I leave she'll get back to that state of distress."

"I... very well Paul, you can stay, but I want the door open and you won't take off any of your clothes. Are we clear?" Charlie said seriously.

He felt a blush rising in his cheeks. He was fucking blushing; it would have been funny if it hadn't been embarrassing. "Crystal."

"I'll see you later tonight." Charlie said and then hung up.

Paul put down the receiver and went upstairs again. He made sure that the door was open and then walked towards the bed.

Bella was lying on the side of the bed closer to the window leaving him enough space to lie next to her. He took a deep breath trying to steady his heartbeat and his breathing. When he lay down he felt her moving closer and after a moment she was hugging him like he was a huge teddy bear. His wolf sighed in happiness, the man was unsure. He didn't do cuddling and he never slept in a bed with a woman, what was he supposed to do? He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, she already had her arm around his waist and her head on his chest. He hoped that she didn't hear his heart drumming crazily in his ribcage, but she had her ear right on his heart and he knew that she knew how she affected him.

"Thank you Paul." She murmured and then he heard her breathing getting steady. She had fallen asleep and he was more awake than ever.

How the hell did he end up there? His mind was still reeling with the feel of the girl in his arms and his wolf was happy.

Paul didn't know if she was his imprint or not, and right now he didn't care.

The human side of him was starting to realize that he liked the girl, she was delicate but at the same time she was tough. Maybe he didn't want other women because he genuinely liked the girl in his arms, maybe he really needed someone soft to counteract his toughness. However, now wasn't the right time to ponder those thoughts, without realizing it he had closed his eyes and he slipped into a deep sleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, as usual you're all very nice and your suggestions are taken into consideration.

* * *

><p><em>You can seduce a man without taking anything off, <em>

_without even touching him._

_Rae Dawn Chong_

A noise woke him up and he realized that he was still holding Bella. It was night outside and he turned his head towards the door where he saw Charlie.

"How is she?" He murmured.

"Better, I guess it'll take time before she gets herself together, but I'm here and I'll help her." Paul answered.

"Thank you Paul, may I ask you why are you doing it?" Charlie said.

Paul thought it over, and he couldn't really explain it to Charlie without freaking him out. The Chief would probably put him in a mental institute, _well Charlie I turn into a werewolf and Bella might be my soul-mate, _yeah that would really be a blast. He settled with the half-truth. "I guess she seems a good girl and I'm sorry she met a bastard that broke her heart. And you seem a good father, you need help and I can be here for you too... that is, if it's okay."

Charlie smiled. "I spoke with Billy and he told me you've got no family. I would be happy if you want to consider me and Bells as people you could go to if you need help... if you're interested."

Paul nodded not sure that he could speak. Charlie was kind and caring, just the dad he had dreamed about for his whole life. His father wasn't that bad overall, but sometimes he was too harsh with him. Of his mother he didn't remember much, but cuddles and hugs weren't something given to him in great quantity. "Thank you." He managed to say, Charlie wished him good night and then left.

He turned to look at the girl in arms and he wondered how her life had been before Cullen, would he ever see a smile on her face or her eyes free of pain? He hoped so, and he was willing to help her get through this difficult time, imprint or not.

Closing his eyes he felt at peace for the first time in a long while, the wolf and the man finally agreed that they both cared for Bella Swan.

…

The alarm clock rang and he was startled, Bella shrieked in fright and he suppressed a smile. Without thinking he turned to look at her, he noticed that she looked disheveled but still pretty, when she turned to look at him, he remembered to look away.

"Good morning." She said and he thought that she seemed a bit shy. However, not looking at her was starting to be difficult, how would he know what she was really feeling?

"Good morning to you too. Are you ready to go to school?" He asked, trying to find his bearings, being in a bed with a girl he didn't sleep with wasn't an every day's occurrence and he didn't know how to behave.

Bella sighed. "No, but I have to. I promised you that I would put an effort and I will. So do you want to take the shower first?"

In his mind different scenarios of him in the shower with her started to take place, his wolf was starting to get restless, he wanted her very much. Luckily Paul was still in control, barely, but he was. "You can go, I'll be downstairs. I'll take mine at my house later."

While he was speaking he noticed that she was being very quiet, and then he saw from the periphery of his vision her hand starting to get closer to his face. He stood still, he didn't want to scare her and he was curious to know what she was going to do.

When her hand touched with his cheek, he almost jumped. She moved her hand slowly and he suppressed a sigh, then he closed his eyes. He didn't let people touch him, he didn't like it much, but she was very delicate and he was enjoying the new experience.

"You skin is soft and smooth, I like it." She whispered and he was jolted out his trance by her voice. He stood up abruptly and moved towards the door.

"Hurry up Swan or we'll be late." He growled and then went down into the kitchen where Charlie was making coffee.

"Morning Charlie." He said.

"Morning Paul, we've got coffee and I'm warming up a few croissants. Have a seat and enjoy your breakfast." The Chief answered.

"Thank you." Paul sat and he couldn't remember the last time he had had breakfast with someone keeping him company.

"Are you taking Bella to school?" Charlie asked and when Paul nodded he went on, "Okay, then I'll pick her up when she finishes. Are you planning to come back tonight?"

The last question was asked casually, but Paul knew that Charlie was a bit concerned about having a boy sleeping in his daughter's room.

"No, I won't. Unless she has another breakdown, I'm not planning on sleeping here again." He murmured, though his wolf was growling unhappily.

"Well, you're always welcome here for dinner. Come tonight." Charlie said looking a little bit more relaxed.

Before he could refuse, Bella had descended the stairs and sat near him. "Please Paul, come for dinner tonight, I'll cook and it'll be a great meal." She pleaded with him.

He frowned in his coffee, he couldn't really refuse. It didn't help any that he didn't want to refuse.

"Okay thanks. Now it's time to go, Charlie thanks for breakfast." He said standing up. He saw Bella from the corner of his eyes jumping up and starting to follow him.

He opened the passenger's door and waited for her to get in, then he went to the driver's seat and started the car.

The drive was silent until they arrived at her school. He stopped his truck and was going to get out when her hand on his arm stopped him.

"I'm sorry if I offended you this morning, I didn't mean to." She said quietly.

He sighed, the girl wasn't the only one with issues and he hated that he had distressed her further. "You haven't offended me, I was just startled by your caress, not many people get close enough to touch me."

"So it wasn't because you didn't… like it." She whispered.

Paul felt a smirk appear on his face, and he heard her heartbeat increase. "Nope, I liked it, as I said I'm just not used to it. You can touch me anytime you want."

Paul heard her take a deep breath. "You're very honest and sincere with me, thank you Paul. It's quite refreshing, you can too... I mean…. You can touch me… if it's something you might want to do, but if it isn't you don't have to…"

"Shut up Swan, you're babbling." He said trying not to laugh; the girl was cute when she was flustered.

"Right, I usually babble when I'm nervous not that I am but … hmmm… okay I'll shut up." She replied and then laughed.

He laughed as well. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Yes… no… maybe… I'm not sure." She answered back. "I guess you make me feel something, I still have to understand why…"

"Fair enough, you make me feel something too." He admitted, still his mind and his mouth were disconnected. How the hell did it happen? Well, when Bella was involved his control went out of the window. "Get going Swan or you'll be late, eat at lunch and take care of yourself."

She sighed. "Okay, but you'll come for dinner tonight, won't you?"

"I will." He said.

"Is it a promise?" She asked.

He was going to snarl at her until he realized that she was probably scared that he would disappear like the sparkling leech. _Fuck that corpse for screwing her up this badly._ "Yes I promise, now get out Swan. And before you say anything else I'm not him and I'm here to stay. In which capacity we'll see it along the way."

Bella put her forehead on his bicep. He stood still, awaiting another breakdown. She surprised him when she whispered, "I know you aren't, I'm actually happy that you aren't… See you later Paul." She moved away and then got out of the car. He stayed there until he saw her disappear inside the school.

What did she mean with that phrase? Did she like him only because he was so different from the leech? Had he made her happy by being there when she was in need of help?

He noticed then that the white-faced kids were looking at him speculatively, there were two girls that were watching him with too avid eyes, he caught the words 'is Bella already over Edward', 'that guy is hot, I wonder how she attracts these kind of guys' and so on. _Stupit little envious bitches_, he thought.

In that moment, his mobile phone started ringing and when he picked it up he recognized Emily's voice. "Paul hi, I'm sorry to call you this early but it seems that Embry is sick. Sam says that you should get here quickly."

"I'm on my way, see you soon." He started the truck and drove back to the Res.

As soon as he reached Sam's house, Emily came out of the door and signaled him to go into the forest. He phased as soon as he was out of her sight.

A mess of sounds welcomed him in the pack-mind.

_Embry calm down!_ Sam shouted.

_Come on Embry take a deep breath, everything is okay,_ Jared tried to reassure him.

_Well, what have we got here? A third of the triumvirate, Embry Call welcome in the pack,_ Paul interjected sarcastically.

_Paul we don't need to make him feel worse_. (Sam)

_And I should care because… (_Paul)

_Lover boy cut the shit; we're in deep trouble without your dark mood…_ (Jared)

_So you got balls sunny boy, I thought you left them at Kim's house_. (Paul)

_Fuck off,_ Jared replied but then laughed_, you're such a dick Paul._

_Thanks, I try my best._ (Paul)

_What the hell is going on in my mind, have I gone crazy?_ (Embry)

_Nope, you just turned into a wolf and are now part of a pack, Sam's the boss_. (Paul)

_Alpha, I'm the Alpha. Shut up Paul, phase back you're making everyone nervous._ (Sam)

_Okay boss, have fun with the newbie_. Paul phased before he could hear Sam's reply. He was grinning widely when he arrived at Sam's house. He went in and found Emily ready to feed him.

"Hello Paul, how's Embry?" She asked with concern tinting her voice.

"Upset and scared, like everyone who phases for the first time." He answered and then sat at the table.

"And how are you? Is Bella okay?" She enquired.

Paul sighed, nosy girl... but he knew he had to try to be nice. "She had a breakdown; the leech did a number on her… I guess she's getting better, I spent the night at her place and today I took her to school."

When he noticed that she wasn't speaking he looked up and he saw her soft smile. "You're nice when you choose to be."

"I don't do 'nice', Bella is the exception to the rule I think." He said and he knew that it was true. She brought out this side of him that he hated and at the same time feared. If he was nice with her it meant that he cared and he didn't do 'care' either with girls. "And I still don't know if she's my imprint."

Emily laughed. "Sam told me about your grand plan. I actually think it's great, you're an interesting man. You're a mystery and I'm very curious to know you better. I'm sure Bella is fascinated by your personality too."

Paul smirked then. "Oh, she's intrigued all right." He shut is mouth after that, he wouldn't admit it with anyone, but he thought that she was endearing when she had stuttered out that he could touch her too.

The wolf showed up and growled happily at the prospect of getting close to the girl. The man wasn't less intrigued than the animal.

Bella Swan was safe from the leech, but she sure wasn't safe from the wolf.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** thanks for the review, it's nice to be appreciated.

* * *

><p><em>Love is a matter of chemistry, <em>

_but sex is a matter of physics. _

_Author Unknown_

Paul was reading on his sofa, he was waiting for the time to leave and go to have dinner with the Swans. A knock at his door startled him, he wasn't expecting anyone. When he opened the door he was totally shocked to see a beautiful girl smiling at him. "Hello Paul, can I come in?"

He stiffened finally recalling who she was. "I'm sorry Leila; I don't think you've been invited so get lost."

Her smile didn't waver. "I know you didn't ask me, but I thought that you might want to relax a bit."

His wolf growled in disapproval, and the man wasn't happy either. "I'm not interested; I suggest you get the fuck out of here before you piss me off more."

She licked her lips, and he felt his control slipping. He was angry with Leila, who did she think she was? Coming here wanting to use him that way? He then calmed down realizing that he had always behaved like her. Before she could speak again, he put up a hand to silence her. "Listen Leila, I've changed. I'm not interested in one-night stands anymore, so you'll have to find someone else to fuck around with."

"Have you got yourself a girlfriend?" She asked maliciously. "Because I don't mind, she'll never know it if that's what's worrying you."

His anger doubled, he had tried to be nice, or as nice as he could but the girl was quite dumb. "When I say no it's actually no. Get lost." He shut the door in her face and went into his bedroom. He didn't know what he was feeling but this meeting had unsettled him quite a bit. When had he ever turned down an easy fuck? Never, it was all Bella's fault.

Imprinting or not all his energy was equally divided between Bella and the pack. He sighed, no point in getting angry about something he couldn't change.

He noticed the time and he decided to be a bit early, driving towards Bella's house he thought again about what he just did. He really turned down a girl asking for sex, he sighed, that didn't sit well with him. However, he felt that he didn't have any control on his body; he probably would have embarrassed himself if he couldn't even get aroused by the girl, and his reputation then would have gone down the gutter.

Before getting to Bella's house he stopped at the bakery, he didn't want to go there empty handed. He decided to buy a chocolate cake, not every day he got invited for a dinner with a family. Afterwards he arrived at her house, Charlie opened the door. "Hello Paul, get in the living room, our Bells is cooking and she doesn't want to be bothered while she's at work. We'll watch a match while we wait. Do you want something to drink?"

Paul smiled at Charlie. "Just a glass of water. Here, I got us the dessert." He handed the cake to Charlie.

The Chief smiled warmly. "Thank you Paul but next time don't bring anything. Bella is really good with sweets too. Come on in, I'll get you the water."

Paul managed to slip a little look into the kitchen and saw Bella working on something on the counter. While he sat in the living room with Charlie watching the match he thought that he could get used to it. Everything there was warm, cozy and it felt like family.

"Dinner is ready!" Bella shouted from the kitchen and he followed Charlie.

Looking a bit over her head he said, "Hello Bella."

"Hi Paul, I hope you'll like what I cooked." She answered softly.

They sat and he had one of the best meals of his life, though recently with Emily he was eating quite better. During the dinner Charlie talked about funny stories happening at the Police Station and Paul noticed that Bella was laughing along with him and her father. Maybe she wasn't totally back, but she was getting there.

At the end of the meal they ate the cake that he brought and then he tried one of the cookies that Bella had made. He was surprised when he said, "Bella your dessert beats the one I bought, the whole meal was amazing. Have you ever thought about becoming a cook?"

He heard her sigh. "Well I know I'm a good cook, but I guess I never thought to study and do it as a job. I think I should consider it because it's something that I love doing."

Charlie stood up then. "Well Bells thanks for the dinner, I'll go back to watch the game. Paul you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks Charlie." He didn't know if the Chief meant that he could spend the night, but he had already made up his mind that he wasn't. He turned to look at Bella focusing on her mouth and cheeks and he noticed that she was blushing. He wondered if she was thinking about her father's words too.

Bella cleared her throat. "So Paul, do you want to go for a walk?"

The thought was appealing to him. "Why not? Let's wash the dishes first."

Bella stood up then. "Oh no! I'll do it later; I would really like to go for a walk now."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, let's go."

They opened the front door and after informing Charlie of their plan, they started walking. He was looking straight ahead keeping an eye around for any danger; he was startled when he felt Bella taking his hand. Lately she was surprising him at every turn.

"Do you mind?" She asked cautiously.

Paul smirked. "Not at all." He then entwined his fingers with hers and he felt her heartbeat increase. She was so sensitive to every little touch, he liked that about her. "So how was school?"

Bella chuckled. "I got asked a lot who was the guy who took me to school."

"What can I say, I'm hot." He gloated.

She snorted. "Your ego is quite big too, but I think you're a good guy."

He took her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. Again he was shocked about his gesture, but he knew to expect weird things out of him when he was with her. "So I was thinking… my friend are giving a party next Saturday, do you want to come?"

"A party? I'm not sure… I…" Bella took a deep breath. "I had a birthday party at the Cu-Cullens and it went downhill from there…"

"I promise you that it'll be fun, and if you come with me then after we can organize our little bonfire." He told her, trying to keep his voice even, he was angry that everything reminded her of them. "We're going to create a new set of memories for you, all happy."

She snuggled closer and he let her, the girl was physical and he liked that too. "I think you're too good with me and I don't even know why."

"I don't know it either, but let's just go with the flow. So what do you say? Me, you and a party?" He asked again, he wanted to know how the other people saw her. Taking her to the party would help him understand his feelings for her better, and he wanted to see her interacting with Emily and Kim. He still didn't know if she was his imprint but his mind was almost made up that it didn't matter. The wolf was barking happily, finally the human part was coming around to think like him.

"Yes, but you won't leave my side, will you?" She finally said, with that insecurity laced to her voice that made him feel like finding sparkling leech and burn him to ashes.

"No, I won't. Now let's get back, it's getting late and tomorrow we both have school." He said turning around.

They walked quietly until they arrived at her house. He walked her to the door and then looked away when she turned to look at him. "Paul… do you want to stay?"

Paul swallowed a few times because his mouth didn't want to work. He wanted, yes, so much, he really wanted, but he couldn't. "I can't, I have to finish some homework for tomorrow. Just take care Swan and if you need me… I'm just a call away. If nothing is wrong I'll pick you up next Saturday at six."

He had turned away from her completely and was walking down the first step of the porch's stairs when he felt her hands and her head resting on his back. "I don't know if I can wait until Saturday to see you…"

Something almost snapped in him, he didn't do relationships and here he was, feeling like he couldn't really take a step further away from this needy broken girl. "I can come and see you Wednesday. Okay?" He finally managed to say.

"Okay, I'll cook so please don't bring anything..." She whispered still touching him, her hands were cold but they were burning him, his wolf and him were completely frozen. He just wanted to turn around and kiss her senseless. However, he couldn't and he finally forced his mind to work again.

It was too soon for both of them, he wasn't ready to admit that he seriously liked her and at the moment she was still too hurt to feel anything much. He wanted to have her when she was sure that he was what she really wanted, there would be no coming back if he claimed her.

"Take care of yourself Swan." He moved away and walked quickly to his truck. When he finally sat inside it, his heart stopped beating wildly. Putting his head on the steering wheel he took big breaths trying to find his bearings. _He was so totally fucked!_

Finally he managed to turn on the truck and drove towards his house; it was his turn to patrol and to be with Embry, the poor chap was still in his wolf form.

Taking off his cut-off jeans he phased easily and detected two wolves, Embry and Sam.

_Boss, newbie hello!_ (Paul)

_It's Sam not boss; you know that I hate that nickname._ (Sam)

_Of course I do, that's why I call you boss, boss._ (Paul)

_Hi Paul where have you been? Your scent is strange_. (Embry)

_I've been at Bella's house, by the way boss I invited her at the party, is that okay?_ (Paul)

_Yes, hopefully by then you'll have looked into her eyes and we'll know_. (Sam)

_Know what?_ (Embry)

_If she's my imprint, Sam and Jared's curiosity is killing them._ (Paul)

_Shut up Paul, I'm going home if you need me I'm just a howl away._ (Sam)

_Sam? Are you really going to leave me with him?_ (Embry)

_Newbie I don't bite, don't worry we'll have fun together._ (Paul)

_Paul, behave. Don't worry Embry, he's an ass but he knows what he's doing._ (Sam)

Sam phased back and he was left alone with Embry.

_Come on newbie, I want to check if Bella is well and then we'll do our patrol._ (Paul)

_It's strange to hear you talking so intensely about Bella; you've got a bad reputation among the girls._ (Embry)

_A well-earned bad reputation, but she's different. If you tell anyone about my weak spot for Bella Swan I'll kill you, are we clear? Anything you hear in wolf form stays within the pack._ (Paul)

_Sure, sure. It's just funny to see you so taken with a girl who isn't your imprint. _(Embry)

_She might be though… I just have to man up and look into her eyes. I was planning to do it this Saturday, but I might change my mind by then. You'll have to wait and see just like all the others. Now shut up and let's go._ Paul snarled, and while he was running to Bella's house he was wondering if he really had made up his mind about looking into her eyes.

The wolf was ready, the man was still unsure.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **thanks for the review, I hope you'll like this chapter... I guess they call me queen of the cliffie for a reason... just this time I hope you'll forgive me :)

* * *

><p><em>You never lose by loving. <em>

_You always lose by holding back._

_Barbara De Angelis_

By Tuesday evening he was a wreck. Patrol, school and the pack didn't really keep his mind away from Bella. His wolf was driving him crazy and the human part of him was starting to miss that little girl too. Sleeping wasn't coming easily, it didn't help that every time he closed his eyes he would see her and the desire to touch her and sleep next to her were driving him more insane.

When the phone rang he jumped, _fucking phone!_ "Yes?" He answered rudely.

"Paul? Hi, it's Bella." A sweet voice said on the other side.

Paul froze, his mind totally gone and the wolf was sighing in happiness. _Fucking sap!_ "Bella, hi. It's everything okay?" He asked with a much gentler voice, now realizing that if she had called maybe she was in need of something or she was having a breakdown.

"Yes." She breathed quietly in the phone. "I was just wondering if tomorrow you could come to pick me up at school. We could study together in the afternoon and then you can stay for dinner as planned..."

Bella was starting to babble and he suppressed a smile. He liked that he could make her nervous. It was obvious that he affected her, that she genuinely cared for him. He really liked that. "Sure, what time shall I be there?"

"Three, but only if you can." She said insecurely.

"Bella, I said sure, in my book it means that I can and that I want to. Stop feeling insecure about me, you know that I always tell you the truth. I'm not going to start lying now. I'll be there at three, end of the fuss." He growled, he didn't know if he was more angry with sparkling leech for making her feeling so insecure or with her for letting him making her doubt herself so much.

"You're right… I'm sorry Paul, I know that you're sincere and that you always do only what you want… so okay, I'll see you tomorrow at three." She concluded sounding a bit more confident.

"Okay, sleep well Swan." He whispered.

"I would sleep better if you were here." She mumbled and if he hadn't been a werewolf he wouldn't have heard the words.

"What?" He said, shocked that she really said that.

"Uhm… nothing… sleep well too Paul." She answered quickly and then put down the phone.

Paul put down the phone as well and then went to look out of the window. She wasn't sleeping any better than he was, but imprinting had nothing to do with her sleeping patterns and at the moment neither with his.

So were they genuinely drawn to each other? Wasn't it time to look at her and finalize the deal? Because he was already committed to her and although he was scared he was ready to risk it.

Bella had phoned him, it was obvious that she missed him. He missed her and he enjoyed being with her, so what if he imprinted on her? It wouldn't change their relationship much; he could actually feel more secure in helping her getting over the leech. He could really offer her an alternative. Was he ready to be rejected if she chose not to accept the imprint?

Paul shrugged his shoulders; there were worst things in life than being rejected by a girl. Even if the girl meant something to him. The wolf on his part was sure that she was it, and that she couldn't really give him up. Then it was settled, tomorrow he would look into her eyes and find out.

Nervousness started to settle in his mind, he could feel in his bones the fear that the imprint would bring into his life. Commitment, love and devotion. Three words that scared the hell out of him, what if he wasn't any good at that? Would he really be better for her than Cullen? He had a strong personality and he could crush her frail one any time he wanted. He needed to go out, after a moment he decided to phase and see who was out there.

_Lover boy! Are you here for a run?_ (Jared)

_Kind of, hello sunny boy. Embry finally phased back?_ (Paul)

_Yes, now we're keeping an eye on Jacob, but he seems still not at that stage yet._ (Jared)

_And how is Kim?_ (Paul)

_She's well, why? (_Jared)

_I was wondering if I could ask you something… _(Paul)

_Spit it out lover boy, you know I can take all the shit that you throw at me._ (Jared)

_It's about imprinting, I was wondering if there's a clause in the contract that stops you from… hurting her… I mean, how do you know that what you're doing with her is right?_ (Paul)

_That's an interesting question, as you know we can't consciously hurt them, but we both know what happened to Emily… I guess that when you start to know your girl better you understand what you can do not to hurt her. There're time when she might make you angry and it might be tricky because you know her weaknesses, but she knows yours too. And if you're thinking about Bella, from what I saw through your mind you're on the good track with her. Have faith in yourself Paul._ (Jared)

_I… thanks Jared; you're being a real friend with me_. (Paul)

_You're welcome; now get the hell out of here before we turn into two sissies_. (Jared)

Paul laughed and then phased back. He had never had a friend before, but he felt lucky now that he had Jared. Finally his life was starting to get better, he had a friend in sunny boy, a father figure in Charlie and he might actually have a mate if he found the courage to look into Bella's eyes. Sam was still a wild card in his life, he knew he could count on him, but he didn't know if he was ready to be led by the guy.

…

Paul shot out of bed on Wednesday morning, the day had finally arrived. He was going to see Bella and to find out if she was his imprint. Stating that he was nervous didn't really cover how he was feeling. Food was difficult to swallow because it threatened to be thrown up, his hands were shaking slightly and it didn't have anything to do with phasing. He was a wreck, and school didn't help any. The sounds of the students were reverberating in his mind giving him a headache; by lunch he thought that he was going insane.

He sat at the table where Jared, Kim and Embry were. Jared eyed him and then he asked, "How're you doing lover boy?"

"Do I look well?" He grunted.

Embry snickered. "Are you going to see Bella today?"

At hearing her name his heart started beating faster and he got angry when he heard Jared and Embry laughing, they had heard obviously. "Fuck off you two."

Mousy Kim asked timidly, "What's going on?"

Paul looked at her, but he didn't find in his heart to be mean to her. She reminded him of Bella. A sigh escaped his mouth; _he was turning into a whipped sissy all right._ "I'm spending the afternoon at Bella's and I might look into her eyes. So I'm quite nervous."

He noticed that she looked surprised at his admission, she probably expected him to snap at her. What shocked him most was when she put her little hand on his. "Don't worry Paul, it'll be okay. Whatever happens we're here for you…" She then blushed and moved her hand away.

Paul noticed that Jared was stunned; probably the little shy girl had never behaved that way. "Thanks Kim. I guess I'll just have to take a deep breath and jump."

Embry put a hand on his shoulder then. "Paul, what Kim says it's true. You might be an ass, but you're our ass… so if you need anything we're here for you."

Fuck he was going to cry, he stood up abruptly. "I have to go, see you later." He wouldn't cry, he had never ever cried so why was he so touched by their words? He had treated them like shit, but when he had needed it they were there for him. They were like a family, and probably that thought hit a part of him that he had repressed for so long. He craved affection, but he never would have admitted it, and now those people who didn't owe him anything were offering him their unconditional support.

By the time he was out of school he had calmed down enough, he was going home and after a nice warm shower he would go and pick Bella up.

It was time to know.

...

While he was waiting for her to get out of school he was wondering when would be the right time to look into her eyes, probably when they arrived at her house, because otherwise he wasn't sure he would be able to drive.

He heard the bell ring and he prepared himself psychologically to what was going to happen, he got out of the truck and waited. Finally Bella came out of school and he noticed that there were four people with her, the two bitches, a nice Chinese-looking girl and a blond guy who was hovering over Bella too much for his liking.

One of the two bitches said something and Bella looked up to him, he moved his eyes a fraction higher than her eyes, he was looking at her forehead. Just a few more minutes and he was going to see her eyes. He was shocked, and with him her friends, when she picked up speed and then threw herself into his arms.

Her head was buried in his chest, and a muffled 'hi Paul' came from the girl in his arms. He laughed a bit; the girl was really full of surprises. "Hello Swan, missed me much?"

He heard her sigh. "Yes, does it bother you?"

"Nope." Paul answered and then before he could stop, he kissed the crown of her hair whispering, "I missed you too."

She hugged him tighter, and he let her. He looked up in time to see her four friends in front of him. He wanted to glare, but he didn't know if he could, considering that they were her friends. One of the two bitches eyed him like he was edible. "Hi, I'm Jessica and you are…"

He felt Bella stiffen in his arms and he moved his hands in little circle on her back. She relaxed again with a sigh. "I'm Paul, Bella's… friend."

Jessica's eyes sparkled with interest, he was sure that she thought that he was then available. "It's nice to meet you; these are Angela, Mike and Lauren. Would you like to come with us for a drink?"

"Thanks but Bella and I have already other plans for the day. I'll see you around." He then moved Bella slightly away and opened the truck. "Get in Swan, we're going home."

Bella nodded, she turned and said a quick bye to her friends and then settled in his truck. He said a quick goodbye too, and then went into the truck and drove away from the parking lot.

Paul turned to look at her and he saw that she had her eyes closed. "What's up Swan?"

Bella started to wring her hands nervously. "Do you think that Jessica is pretty?"

He bit the inside of his mouth trying not to laugh; did she really think that he would find that girl interesting? "She's not my type." He replied curtly.

Feeling her eyes on him he concentrated in watching the road. "So, you've got a type…"

Paul didn't really want to talk about this topic, but he knew that she was stubborn. "I think so." If she wanted to know more she would have to ask, _man up Swan._

Bella gulped. "What… what do you like in a girl then?"

"I guess she'll have to be sincere, loyal, pretty and with a decent sense of humor." He told her, all qualities that she possessed.

She was still fidgeting with her hands. "Have you found a girl like that yet?"

"I might have, I'm still getting to know her. She's a bit shy too and she asks too many questions." He was smirking by the end of his phrase.

Paul stole a quick look at her and saw that she was smiling. Luckily she was smart enough to know that he was talking about her. "What about you? Have you got a type?"

He heard her take a deep breath. "I… before Ed-him I guess I didn't have any idea whatsoever of what I liked in a guy."

Bella stopped then and Paul prayed that she wasn't going to say that now she wanted someone like the sparkling leech. "After him… I realized that I still don't have a type… it's more that I know now what I don't want a guy to be like…"

Interesting how her mind worked, he quite liked that she was different. "And that would be…"

"He doesn't have to treat me like I'm breakable, he'll have to be honest with me, and want… my body as much as my mind… and no lies or trying to manipulate me…" She finished quietly.

Paul thought he could work with that. "What about possessive, jealous and sarcastic?" All qualities he possessed.

She laughed then. "Sarcastic yes, jealous and possessive… I guess it would make me feel wanted, but at the same time he would have to trust me enough to know that I would never cheat or want someone else."

"Fair enough." He said, "I think the same, a bit of possessiveness it's normal, but she doesn't have to think that she owns me."

While talking they had arrived home, Paul started to get nervous again. This was it; he was going to finally find out. He opened the door and took a sniff, _vampire!_ "Bella close the door of the truck and fasten your seatbelt."

She turned to look at him, not used to his steely voice. "Is everything okay?"

Paul took a breath and tried to relax, he didn't want to scare her. "I just thought that we could go for an ice-cream. What do you say?"

"Yes." She answered still puzzled by his behavior. While he took them to the ice-cream parlor, he texted Sam. He needed to know that her house was safe before he took her back.

A text from Sam ten minutes later relaxed him.

_Her house is safe; the leech just went around the place but has already left. Stay with her as long as you can. It's not a Cullen..._

"Time to go home Swan." He told her, _and time to see if she's his imprint_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> seeing as I'm not that evil, if when you review you're logged in, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and sorry for the cliffie of the previous chapter, I hope the reviewers that didn't get the preview will forgive me but I'm publishing the chapter so I think it's way better ;)

* * *

><p><em>I've learned that people will forget what you said,<em>

_people will forget what you did, _

_but people will never forget how you made them feel._

_Maya Angelou _

When they arrived in front of her door she suddenly stopped. He almost collided with her back, but he managed to stop before he crushed her into the door.

"Can I ask you something?" She said softly.

Paul sighed, was she never tired of asking questions? "Sure." As if he could ever say no.

"Why haven't you looked at me?" She asked him.

Everything stopped for a moment; she was too smart for her own good. "I look at you all the time." He finally growled out.

"No you don't, I mean you do… but you never look into my eyes. Is there something I should know?" She whispered.

"Turn around and I'll prove to you that you're imagining things." He said in a whisper, he didn't know if he could do it. He felt the tenseness of the situation, the fear and the anticipation all mixing in, his heart was beating wildly and he was terrified. Could he really do it?

Bella took a deep breath and turned around, after a moment of hesitation she looked up at him and he looked down into her eyes.

The world disappeared for a moment, only her dark curious brown eyes existed. Nothing mattered anymore but the girl in front of him. Damn it! He had imprinted on Bella Swan!

Before she could blink he had her with her back resting on the door, one of his hand was in her hair and the other around her waist. His lips were so close to hers that he could feel her warm breath. Paul focused his attention back to her eyes and while he saw that she wasn't going to push him away, there was a deep sadness lurking in their depths. It was too early, too soon.

The wolf was howling in anger at his refusal to kiss her, the man was almost giving in as well but he couldn't, not yet. He wanted her to want it as much as him. Taking a deep breath he slowly moved away. "I… is it enough to prove you that everything is fine?" He breathed out, still feeling the weight of the imprint pulling him to her.

Bella gulped and then took a deep breath. Her eyes were dilated and her heart was beating too fast. "I… I… we… we better get inside." She stuttered and he took another step back letting her turn around again and open the door.

His mind was thinking furiously, now what? He had an imprint, she was broken and he was a mess. What the hell was he supposed to do? Definitely he wasn't going to tell her anything yet; he needed to give her time to know him better. Okay, a step at a time.

"I'm starving." He blurted out, when in doubt talk about food.

Bella jumped, startled by his voice. She had probably been in her own world too. "I can make you a few sandwiches; you can wait in the living-room."

No way was he going to leave her side, the wolf was growling angrily at him. The man agreed with the wolf, they were going to stick with her. "I'll stay in the kitchen with you." He said, letting her know that his decision was final. She wasn't going to push him away.

Bella bit her lower lip, _she has luscious lips_, his mind whispered. "Okay." She then went into the kitchen and he followed her. Sitting at the table and watching her preparing his food was something that was warming his heart, he shook his head, fucking imprint wasn't going to turn him into a mushy shit.

He sighed, putting his head in his hands. He was totally fucked, and she with him. What could he really offer her? A little house in La Push and nothing else. His personality was awful on his best days, and his reputation was even worst. A hand on his shoulder startled him. He looked up to see Bella's concerned eyes on him. "Are you well?"

_Yes, no, maybe, fuck if know!_ "Just a bit tired." He said, still not able to take his eyes away from hers. The blush that was starting to grace her cheeks made his inside flush in warmth.

"I'm tired all the time too." She told him, still touching him. "If you want we could take a nap, I slept well when you were with me Sunday night…"

Paul took a deep breath, sleeping in her bed, with her. Could he keep his hands to himself? _No_, both the man and the wolf answered, trying not to grit his teeth he said, "I guess an hour or two would help."

Bella smiled. "I still can't figure you out. When I'm with you I'm not that shy and it's nice that when I ask you something you always answer me honestly. You make me feel… safe."

If only she knew that safe wasn't really an option when they were together. In that moment Paul wanted nothing else than slam her down on her table and fuck her senseless. _Definitely not safe_. He smiled at her. "You make me feel a lot of things too." Then he raised his eyebrow suggestively, let's see how she took his flirty side.

Now all bet were off, he was playing for keeps.

She laughed, and then blushed some more. "Let me finish your sandwiches and then we can go to sleep." She turned around and went to the counter.

Paul sat quietly and watched her work, she looked pretty while cooking. She always looked pretty, and he shook his head again. Imprinting wanted to mess with his mind, but he was stronger than that. He would sleep in her bed and not even attempt to touch her. She didn't need sex quite yet, and he didn't want to be kicked out of her life before she gave him an honest chance.

"Here they are." Bella said while putting in front of him three enormous sandwiches.

Munching happily he watched her sitting near him and drinking a coffee. "Paul, I was wondering… what should I wear for the party?"

"Whatever you want." He said, not really understanding her question.

"I mean is it something like dress-like party or jeans-like party?" She said.

"Oh, I guess jeans will be fine. There're going to be two more girls, and they are pretty laid back. It's just a small gathering." He told her trying to reassure her.

"Who's going to be there?" She was a curious little thing.

"Sam and his fiancée Emily, Jared and his girlfriend Kim and the two of us." He answered.

Bella blushed. "Will they think that we are… you know… if we go together?"

He smirked. "That we're what?"

She stood up and swatted his shoulder. "You want to embarrass me so I'll stop asking you questions."

He laughed. "Is it working?"

"Yes." She said and laughed too.

"Good." And swallowing his last bite of food he stood up. "Nap-time, let's go Swan." Without looking at her he took her hand and started walking towards the stairs.

Her palm started sweating, was she nervous? He didn't ask, when they arrived in her room he let her pass him and then he closed the door.

When he looked at her he could tell that she wasn't really sure about what she should do or say. He walked confidently towards the bed and lied down on his side, well, at least in his mind it was already his side of the bed. Bella hesitated a moment, but then she walked on the other side and lied down too.

The situation would have been funny if he hadn't been nervous himself. His wolf growled and Paul's mind finally gained some kind of balance. He turned to look at her and took her hand. "I don't bite Swan." She was starting to relax until he added, "Unless you want me to."

Bella looked at him with her wide doe eye and he started laughing. After a moment she joined him. "You're quite something Paul." She moved to lie down her head on his chest and he put his arm around her shoulders. They were in the exact position of the last time, but things were very different now.

Bella was his imprint, and not just that. She was his everything, it was a scary thought, but it was true. "Try to catch some sleep Swan." He closed his eyes and maybe due to all the stress, or the tiredness of all the patrolling, he fell asleep quickly.

A howl woke him up; he opened his eyes and noticed that Bella was still asleep. He moved slowly and got out of bed, then walked towards the window and opened it. Sam came out of the trees and Paul put his head out of the window.

"What's up Sam?" He asked.

"Just wanted to tell you that we caught the leech, we burned him but he told us that the red-head is after Bella. Apparently Cullen killed her mate and now she wants him to suffer by killing Bella." Sam told him.

Paul was angry, that fucking corpse had brought death on the doorstep of the Swan's house. He was going to get the fucking leech after his Bella and then he would hunt Cullen down and finish the job with him. No more corpses were going to hurt Bella ever again.

"Thanks, Sam… I imprinted." He told his Alpha.

Sam looked up at him and then smirked. "You're going to be so whipped."

Paul smirked back. "Not as much as you, boss. I'll see you later; get the hell out of here."

Sam turned towards the forest and disappeared quickly; Paul closed the window and decided to wake Bella up. It was already six and she needed to start with dinner. He walked towards the bed and stopped to look at her, she was his, now and forever. It was scary but at the same time reassuring that she belonged to him. He had a real family now, and it felt good. Now he needed to convince her that he was the right man for her, softly he moved away a wisp of hair that had fallen on her face.

Her eyes opened and he was mesmerized, she was watching him with the same intensity and when she put her hands around his neck he was too shocked to react. She then pulled him down and her lips touched his, it ignited a spark that had him burn. Paul was trying to rein the wolf in, and to control his physical reaction because he didn't want to scare her.

Bella had kissed him and he was absolutely unprepared for the onslaught of feelings that she had caused in him. He kept his hands firmly on his side and when she moved away he blinked. Bella was blushing profusely; he hadn't even kissed her back. Was she already regretting the action?

She looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry… I…." She quieted then, at loss of words and probably embarrassed.

He cleared his throat, and swallowed. "Bella… I didn't mind you kissing me; you can do it anytime you want it… I just would like that you do it because you really want it and not because you want to forget someone else."

She gasped like he had slapped her, and he felt awful but he wasn't going to be second best. "Paul… I would never do that to you… I… I really wanted to kiss you."

He didn't spend another moment thinking about the consequences, swiftly he was on her. She was so soft under him; her eyes were wide and were watching him carefully. "Are you sure that I am what you want? There's no turning back Swan."

"I'm not sure about anything right now, but I know that I really want to kiss you." She whispered.

Without hesitation he touched her lips with his, he waited for her to get acquainted with the feeling before pushing out his tongue and licking her lower lip, she gasped in surprised and he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. She moved her tongue with his after a moment and he thought that there was nothing better than kissing her. He moved away after a while, her lips were red and swollen and she looked thoroughly kissed. She smiled at him and he smiled back, he stood up and pulled her with him. "Time to make food woman." He joked.

She laughed. "Okay, come on, you're going to help me tonight or we'll be late for dinner and Charlie will get suspicious."

"Lead the way Swan." He growled.

She walked towards the door and then stopped. "Paul… I'm not ready for a relationship right now… but I hope you'll have a bit of patience and eventually I wouldn't mind..."

"It's okay Swan. Let's take some time to know each other better." He replied and he was sure as well that it was too early for him too.

He needed more time to sort out his feelings. "Not too much though." He added.

She smiled at him. "I hope we can still kiss each other..."

"That can be arranged." He smirked back at her and when he took a step towards her she run out of the door.

"I didn't mean right now." She shouted while getting down the stairs.

"There's no time like the present." He growled playfully, but then when they reached the kitchen he just helped her cooking.

Being with Bella was something he could get used to, she was smart and pretty. And luckily he knew he liked her for real and not for the imprint. He just hoped that when he confessed to her that he was a werewolf she wasn't going to freak out. Although knowing her she was good with weird. And eventually he'll have to ask her about the red-head leech too, they needed some help to catch her and maybe she could give them some suggestions.

Needless to say the dinner had been a success, Charlie had been happy to see Bella smiling and had greeted Paul with a warmth that had made him feel really welcome. He couldn't wait for Bella to meet his 'furry family'; he hoped they would like her as much as he did.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

><p><em>The friend is the man who knows all about you,<em>

_and still likes you._

_Elbert Hubbard_

By eleven he needed to leave, but he didn't want to. The pull of the imprint was making him feel like he would leave behind a part of him. And he actually was, his heart.

He was at the door and she was there with him, watching him with her intense eyes. "Do you really have to go?"

He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer; she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I don't want to go, but I have to. I'll see you Saturday but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Bella pulled her head up and bit her lip. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

She was really totally fucking up his world, he felt like a newbie about women. Taking a deep breath he moved one of his hands in her hair and then placed his mouth on hers. She opened her mouth and let him enter with his tongue. They kissed each other until breathing became a necessity, he let her go slowly and when their eyes met they froze.

"You make me feel things that I thought I would never feel again…" She whispered.

Paul swallowed once before being able to talk. "You're quite something Swan. I need to get out of here; otherwise I'm never going to leave. You have to let me go."

Bella took his hand in hers. "I'll see you soon then."

He nodded, she sighed and let go. Paul turned around and went out. Putting a feet in front of the other away from Bella was the only thing he was focusing on. He gritted his teeth, he was stronger than imprinting. By the time he was home he was ready to drive back to her house.

Phasing was really hard; he didn't want to face his pack-brothers.

_Weeeeeeeeell, hello lover boy!_ (Jared)

_Anything to report?_ (Embry)

_What the fuck are you both doing here?_ (Paul)

_We were waiting for you; we wanted to congratulate you on your imprint._ (Jared)

_Right, you're just two nosy bitches. _(Paul)

_Awww, do you feel the love?_ (Embry)

_I'm going to kick your ass newbie, just you wait._ (Paul)

_Chill man! You can now be the perfect doggy for Bella. _(Embry)

_I swear I'm going to kill you!_ (Paul)

_So lover boy is getting pissed, how did it go? _(Jared)

_I looked into her eyes and imprinted, no big deal._ (Paul)

_Yeah, what are you trying to hide so hard? _(Embry)

Paul felt the memories of the afternoon fly out of his mind, and then heard his two friends laugh. _So much for fucking privacy,_ he grumbled.

_So she was the one that kissed you…_ (Jared)

_Yes, I'm still reeling with shock. She's good though, I think we'll get along well._ (Paul)

_She's my hero, putting up with you is a pain in the ass. I can't imagine how the poor girl could live with you every day…_ (Jared)

_Not that you're any better, sunny boy. Might I remind you that you wrote a poem to Kim?_ (Paul)

_What, really?_ (Embry)

_Shut up newbie! _(Paul and Jared)

_So, what about the leech at Bella's house? _(Paul)

_It was a black guy with dreads, we kind of tortured him a bit before killing him. And he told us that this Victoria is after Bella. Apparently Cullen killed her mate and she's out for blood… literally_. (Jared)

_Shit!_ (Paul)

_I think you'll need to warn Bella soon, when are you going to tell her about imprinting_? (Jared)

_Not now, I might have to reveal the werewolf bit. Probably at the party… _(Paul)

_But I won't be there! _(Embry)

_You'll see her reaction in our mind when we phase newbie._ (Paul)

_Spoilsport._ (Embry)

_You make sure that no leeches get to the res and to Charlie, okay?_ (Paul)

_Yes, I know… I'll keep my eyes wide open._ (Embry)

_Now get the hell out of here, I want to be alone._ (Paul)

_Have fun lover boy._ (Jared)

Paul was finally left alone; he was glad that they had stayed to check on him. But now he wanted some time to think everything through. He had imprinted and he now needed to come up with a plan to make Bella fall in love with him. Not that he doubted that she liked him, but he wanted something more permanent. Besides what if sparkling leech came back? Would she ever consider taking him back?

The thought was unbearable, still he needed to take into account that she might.

But she had initiated both kisses, and that had to mean that she cared at least a bit about him. He just had to keep being there for her and help her through this bad break-up. Cullen had been a fool to leave her, and he was going to pay the price. Paul didn't have any doubt that the sparkling leech would be back, who in his right mind could leave a girl like Bella? Cullen was going to find out what it meant to really loose someone, maybe he was sure that she was waiting for him, well he was in for a big surprise.

… Saturday…

The three days that preceded Saturday had been hell, he had called Bella every evening and then he had basically slept under her window every night. If he thought that he could win over imprinting he had really been a fool.

Sam during those three long days had been very supportive, he even told him of when Emily had refused the imprinting for a while because of Leah and how hard it had been for him. Now Paul had a new respect for his Alpha and was starting to trust him.

Kim and Emily had been really nice with him and although sometimes he snapped at them, they hadn't been bothered much. They had dubbed them the 'Paul PMS' moments and his pack-brothers had teased him to no end. He had growled and complained with the girls but both held their grounds, he was totally losing his touch with the girls. But he didn't mind and the wolf, even though he wasn't pleased about the length of the separation from their mate, well the fucking wolf was living in his happy cloud waiting for the next time to have his Bella in his clutches.

By five-fifteen he was ready to go and get Bella, he was nervous about having her meeting the pack and the imprintees, but it was time. Besides he had discussed with everyone and they were going to tell Bella about werewolves and Victoria. Not about imprinting, he wanted to wait and let her fall in love with him naturally.

Paul knocked at her door and she opened. After a moment he took her head in his hands and placed his lips on hers. Her response was to put her hands on his waist and pull him closer. When they needed air they separated and he said, "Hi."

Bella blushed, but smiled at him. "Hi"

"Ready to go?" He asked and then took in that she was wearing dark fitting jeans and a green long-sleeved t-shirt. "You look beautiful."

She looked down shyly. "You… look handsome too."

He smirked and then took her hand and led her to his truck. "So how was your week?"

Bella relaxed and told him about Jessica and her friends hounding her with questions about her relationship with him. "And Lauren was the usual bitch…"

Paul glanced at her. "Why? What did she say?" He knew that the girl was malicious; he could spot a fucking envious bitch anywhere.

"She just told me that it had been very easy for me to get over Ed-Edward. I really don't know why she hates me so much, well Angela thinks it's because of Tayler, the guy she likes, …because he wanted to go out with me." She sighed.

Paul growled, how many guys wanted to go out with Bella? His jealousy skyrocketed. "So… how many guys have asked you out?"

Bella turned to look at him and probably guessed that he was slightly pissed. She smiled and put a hand on his knee. "A few guys but I always refused. Edward didn't ask at all… he just assumed that we were together… that's something that I didn't like as well."

Paul relaxed slightly at her words. "Well he doesn't seem a good guy to me."

Bella bit her lip and a frown marred her forehead. "He is good, but he torments himself… I actually came to realize that he left me because… because he thought it was better for me. He didn't feel good enough, you were right it wasn't me… it was him that felt unworthy. I can't imagine though leaving someone for their own good. Especially if they didn't ask you."

He thought about her words and part of him understood Cullen. He felt a monster too. "Sometimes it's better to leave, it would hurt less than to stay and make a mess of your life."

Bella's fingers pressed on his leg. "Would you ever think of leaving me for the same reason?"

"Me? No, I wouldn't. I don't know if I could leave you even if you asked me." He told her, he knew that maybe he had said too much but he wasn't going to start to lie to her now. The imprint wasn't letting him lie to her.

She relaxed and smiled. "That's good because I don't think I would let you walk out of my life without a thorough explanation. And then I'm sure I would be able to change your mind."

He smirked. "Really? And what would you do?"

She shrugged her shoulders, but a small smile was playing on her lips. "I would probably seduce you."

Paul laughed. "You really are quite something Swan." He then put his hand on hers and squeezed it lightly. "I like your character."

"I like your personality too, you don't really let people walk over you and you are sure of yourself." She told him.

"That's a way to look at it; another would be to say that I'm rude most of the time… I don't have a good reputation at all… and with the girls even less… I want to warn you now Swan." He told her because he knew that eventually she was going to hear some of his escapades.

"Don't worry Paul, you told me about your behavior with the other girls. But I judge you from how you're with me, it might be selfish but as long as you're like this with me I don't really care what anyone else thinks." She replied, and she seemed confident. He liked her a little bit more.

They arrived at Sam's house and he wasn't ready to share Bella with his friends. If he could he would have spent the whole night talking and reveling in her presence. Instead he was going to tell her that he turned into a wolf. He hoped she would really accept him anyway. Before he opened the door of the truck he took her hand. "Bella… there is something I need to tell you tonight… and I don't really know what you'll think, but I promised you that I would never lie so… I just hope that you'll understand."

She looked at him with a worried expression, but instead of speaking she moved closer and kissed him. When she moved away she whispered. "Paul no matter what I'll be there for you as you've done with me. Really..." She then got out of the truck and waited for him to take her hand and they walked together to Sam and Emily's house.

Her words had made him feel a bit less nervous about his revelation and the wolf was sure that she would be accepting of him. He never prayed in his life, but in that moment he hoped that the Spirits were on his side and that Bella would really be the mate that he needed her to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, here's the first part of the meeting with the pack.

* * *

><p><em>How can sincerity be a condition of friendship? <em>

_A taste for truth at any cost is a passion which spares nothing._

_Albert Camus_

He opened the door and let her in; Emily and Kim were working in the kitchen while Sam and Jared were sitting on the sofa watching the TV. When they saw them coming in, they all converged towards them. Paul felt Bella getting closer to him, she probably was a little intimidated because Sam and Jared were quite huge too.

Paul smiled and said, "Guys, girls, this is Bella." Then he turned to her and smiled. "Bella these are my friends."

The guys shook her hand and then moved towards the sofa again, the girls introduced themselves and then took her with them to the kitchen. He noticed that she had looked at him and he had nodded at her trying to be reassuring. She had smiled and squeezed his hand and then had followed the girls.

He watched her getting acquainted with the kitchen and the girls, and when he was satisfied that she wasn't going to bolt or get scared he went to sit with the guys.

Jared whispered. "She seems nice lover boy." Sam nodded.

Paul shrugged his shoulders, but he was happy that they liked her. "She is full of surprises, I never know what to expect with her and I like that. She keeps me on my toes."

Sam laughed. "Emily has the same effect on me; even though we live together I'm always surprised of how she puts up with me."

Jared smiled. "You tell me, Kim is really good with me too. Although she is usually shy, she never backs down with me when she thinks she's right."

The girls were in the kitchen and Paul was very curious to hear what they were saying. Luckily with his werewolf senses he could hear them well.

_"So Bella do you like Forks?" Kim asked._

_"At the beginning I didn't, but now it had grown on me." Bella answered._

_"The question should have been, do you like Paul?" Emily said._

_Bella laughed. "Straight to the point… well, yes I do. He's so different from any other guy I met and at the same time he's exactly right. I don't know how to explain it; I felt something for him since he found me in the woods…"_

_"About that… are you better now?" Kim whispered._

_"I'm getting better, I thought I would love Edward forever and then one day he just broke my heart and left me. I did a lot of thinking about my relationship with Edward and Paul came in my life unexpectedly… and I guess his presence made me understand that maybe what I shared with Edward wasn't the real deal… it silly, I know…" She answered._

_"It isn't silly. Actually we're happy that you like Paul because he likes you too, and we want to see him happy." Emily told Bella._

Paul stopped listening, but he was feeling happy about what Bella had said, she was getting better with his help and even if she didn't know yet, she was falling in love with him. It was a scary thought because he didn't do love with girls, but since Bella was in his life she had put his world upside down. He felt he was ready at least to try to love her, if she stayed after he revealed her that he was a wolf.

"Dinner is ready!" Emily announced and they all sat around the table, Bella was sitting between him and Kim, so that she wasn't too close to the other guys. Paul wanted to ease her into their group, but he knew that Bella was shy and needed time to absorb every change.

The dinner was nice, they all talked and made Bella feel comfortable. Paul could see that she was relaxed and was starting to warm up to the guys. Sometime she would pull the sleeves of her t-shirt down to cover her wrists and he was wondering what it was about. He was thinking if he had ever seen her wrists and he hadn't, what was making her feel so self-conscious? He would have to ask her later.

When Sam cleared his throat Paul started to get anxious, this was it. They were going to tell Bella everything but imprinting.

"So Bella, I know you're not familiar with our legends…" Sam started, but then he saw the look in Bella's eyes and he stopped.

She looked embarrassed. "Actually I do know one of them, the one about the Cold ones and the Protectors…"

Silence descended into the room, Sam was watching her seriously and the other two girls were squirming in their seat. How the hell did she know about it? Had the Cullens broken the treaty and revealed to her their existence?

"Who told you that legend?" Paul finally asked.

Bella started fidgeting with the sleeves of her t-shirt again. "Jacob Black, last year… he was warning me about the Cullens… but it's just a legend…" She said hastily, trying to downplay the whole event.

"Let me get this straight, Jacob told you the legend of the Cold ones because of your relationship with Edward Cullen?" Sam asked.

She bit her lip, a sign she was nervous and Paul put a hand on hers. "Bella, it's okay we aren't angry with you. Jacob shouldn't have told you our legends without permission from our Elders, that's it."

Bella took a breath and looked at Paul with a guilty expression. "I might have… flirted with him a bit to get the story…"

Paul looked at her for a moment before comprehending what she had said, and when he did he just burst out laughing. Sam and Jared were watching him with shocked expression. "So Swan, you seduced Jacob to get what you wanted, you're a clever little vixen."

Bella blushed deeply, but nodded timidly.

"Well, what do you remember about the Protectors?" He asked her, still surprised that this slip of a girl could get away with so much. Men really were dumb when interacting with a woman.

"I think they're members of your tribe that turn into wolves… but I'm not that sure about that part." She replied.

Of course she didn't pay attention to the wolves; she was interested to know about the Cullens.

"Yes Bella, you remember correctly. We all know that the Cullens are the real Cold ones, now can you guess who are the wolves?" Paul said.

Her eyes widened and she looked around the table, she studied our body for a long while, then she turned to look at Paul. "Is it a joke?"

Paul shook his head. "No it isn't. If you step outside I'll show you my wolf form, it was him that found you in the woods."

She was eyeing him seriously, she seemed in shock, but not overtly scared.

"Bella I know it's a lot to take in, you just left the world of vampires and maybe you were searching for normalcy and instead you find yourself in the world of werewolves. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He managed to say softly, he didn't know what she was thinking.

"Well, with my track record I should have known that I couldn't really get a normal boyfriend." She stood up then and she hugged him. "It's okay Paul; I guess I always felt you were different from the other guys. I don't mind…"

Paul relaxed in her embrace and took a deep breath. She was totally crazy, but he wouldn't have her any other way. "You aren't freaking out Swan."

She laughed. "After dating, being bitten and almost killed by vampires… I guess I don't really mind that much about you being a wolf."

His mind had stilled at her words. "Bitten? Almost killed? What the fuck are you talking about?" He shouted.

She jumped back and tried to cover her wrists again, at that gesture Paul focused his attention there. Swiftly he took her right wrist in his hands and pushed up the sleeve. A huge scar looking like a vampire bite marred her skin. He touched it and it made him sick, it was cold and had a rotten smell. "What the fuck!" He shouted again before bolting out of the door and phasing midair. He was so angry that someone had dared to hurt her.

He was sitting outside in his wolf form, and she burst out of the door. When she noticed him she just stopped and blinked. "Paul is that you?"

He barked once, she bit her lip. "Can I come closer?"

He barked again, she slowly descended the stairs, he barely noticed that the guys were watching from the door.

When she was a step away from him she stopped, he inched closer trying not to scare her away. She understood and finally put her arms around his neck and placed her head in his fur. "I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you. I'll tell you everything; just… please don't leave me."

Paul's heart broke in that moment; the poor girl was so broken by that sparkling son of a bitch that she was scared of her own shadow. She thought he would leave her only because of anything vampire-related.

He barked again and she took a step back. Sam walked to him and gave him another pair of cut-off jeans. "You'll have to buy me a new stock Paul." He said while grinning.

Paul growled at him, but Sam just laughed. Sam then put an arm around Bella's shoulders and took her with him inside.

He phased back and then got in. They were all sitting around the table with Bella sipping a warm tea. He walked to where she was and before she could react he pulled her up, sat in her chair and then placed her in his lap. She was tense for a moment before relaxing and laying her back on his chest. "I'm not going to leave you Swan. I know that at the moment you don't trust anyone much, but I promise you that I'm not going to leave you unless it's a serious matter. To me it could only be cheating."

Bella breathed deeply. "I trust you Paul and thanks for your honesty… I guess now it's my turn to tell you what happened." She drank another sip of her tea and then started with her story.

She told them about Edward, James and Jasper. There were moments during her talk that he started trembling, the wolf was so enraged about how they had treated his mate, but Bella would stop, put her hands on his and caress him until he stopped shaking. By the end of the story she was in tears of pain and betrayal while his pack-family was saddened and angry because of how much she went through.

Emily and Kim were almost in tears and Emily whispered softly. "Bella, you were very brave and I want you to know that we're all here for you now. We can't replace the Cullens, but we would love to be another place you feel at home at. You've been hurt by the man you thought loved you most and I'm sure it hurts. Now you've a second chance at happiness and we hope you're going to embrace it with the same open mind and open heart."

Bella smiled at Emily, her tears were still falling copiously, but she seemed better. "Thank you Emily, thank you all for welcoming me. I already care for all of you so don't worry. I'm here to stay."

"That's right Swan. I've got you in my clutches now and there's no turning back." Paul growled into her ear.

She pressed herself further into his warmth and laughed. "I don't want to turn back Paul. I want to look forward with you."

Paul and the wolf were happy about her words, it wasn't yet love, but they were both sure that eventually it would be.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **thanks for the reviews as usual you're all very nice.

* * *

><p><em>All women are flirts, <em>

_but some are restrained by shyness, _

_and others by sense. _

_FranÁois de La Rochefoucauld_

Paul was happy that after his revelation and hers the mood had lifted, and they had eaten the dessert. When he met Sam's eyes he realized that they still had to talk about the red-head bitch. He sighed and then held Bella closer, protecting her was a 24/7 job.

"Bella, there is something else that we need to talk about." Paul said gently, trying not to upset her too much.

She tensed anyway. "Is it something bad?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but there's a vampire after you. It's Victoria, James' mate. We've been trying to catch her for a while, but she seems to be able to escape us every time." He growled.

"Well, maybe she has a gift." She whispered.

All the wolves focused on her, Sam was the one who asked, "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip; maybe she was conflicted on whether to reveal the Cullens' secrets to their enemies. "Some vampires have gifts, Alice can see the future, Jasper her mate can control emotions and Edward can read minds. Maybe Victoria is good at escaping."

Paul mulled over the information that she had given them, it would be tricky to go after this bitch if she had that specific gift. They needed to make a fireproof plan to trap her, and then shred her to pieces. "Cullen could read your mind?" He asked when he realized what she had really said.

She blushed. "No, he couldn't. I was the only person he couldn't read, besides being his singer… and before you ask it means that my blood sings to him especially, no human has ever survived before."

Paul felt the trembling starting again, she had been even in more danger than he had imagined, and his anger wanted out. "And you risked to be eaten on a daily basis because…" His tone was deadly, and he noticed that the other two girls looked scared.

Bella gulped, and huddled closer to him. "Paul, we already established that I was stupid and reckless but now… I learned my lesson… I'm sorry I don't want to worry either you or the wolf. I promise I'll follow Sam's orders for my safety."

He calmed down, and the wolf was pleased to be included in her speech. "Swan, I swear if you disobey him or me, I'll kill you myself." He growled.

She laughed breaking the tense mood. "I'm sure you couldn't kill me even if you tried, but I'll keep that in mind. So do you have any idea of how to catch her?"

Sam sighed, and shook his head. "We didn't know about gifted vampires before now, so everything we've been doing was wrong. We'll have to think about something to entice her in a place of our choice, and then we'll kill her."

Bella looked thoughtful. "You should find a place easy for the three of you to guard, you should be able to block her escape and then I could leave a trail in the woods that leads there… so that she thinks she has finally gotten a hold of me…"

Paul nodded. "It would make sense, we could leave there some of your clothes as well so she'll smell you, and when she gets there we ambush her. It could work; we just need to find the right place. And we're four not three, Embry is patrolling now." Paul told her, just so that she knew all the pack-brothers.

They started talking about the best place to catch the leech, while the girls went into the kitchen to chat a little bit more. Finally Sam stood up and concluded the evening, he went to kiss Emily and then thanked Bella for her help, it was his time to patrol.

Paul took Bella's hand, and after thanking Emily and Kim, they left. While driving back Bella was very quiet, well more quiet than usual. "What's up Swan?" He asked.

Bella turned to look at him, and then back out of the window of the truck. "I was just thinking that I'd been really irresponsible to date a vampire. I put in danger myself and my family, I'm all Renée and Charlie got, and it was selfish to risk it all for a boy. I feel stupid."

He took her hand, and kissed it. "Bella, everyone makes mistakes. It takes a very smart person to realize she did wrong and trying to set everything straight. You're just seventeen and you can't really expect to be as wise as someone older. Maybe you were meant to make that mistake to realize that your life needed to follow a different path."

She smiled softly at him. "You're very deep, even if you mask your personality behind the hard façade; I really like your real self."

He smiled back, the girl was really something. "You brought this side out, before I kept it all bottled in. But don't fool yourself Swan, I'm mean sometimes and I can hurt you as much as anyone else."

"I think you could hurt me more than anyone else, but I trust you enough to know that if you do then it won't be intentional. I'll try not to hurt you either." She whispered.

His heart warmed at her words, she was absolutely amazing and it wasn't the imprint speaking. He knew that imprinting pointed him to the girl who could be his perfect match, but from there it was up to him to decide to fall in love or not. "Now Swan stop with all this shit, you're trying to turn me into a teddy bear, but I saw through your scheming." He joked.

She laughed. "Actually you could just turn into a teddy wolf, I always wanted a dog."

They had arrived at her house and Paul turned. "A dog? I'll give you the dog." He then tickled her mercilessly. She laughed and pleaded, but he didn't give up until he placed his lips on hers. Then for a while there were just heavy breathing and small moans.

Finally Paul realized they were on a public street and moved away from her, she was flushed and her eyes were shining. He liked her this way; she was getting out of that traumatic break-up and was becoming an amazingly happy girl. "I'll walk you home."

She nodded softly and waited for him to open her door. He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked together until the front door. "Thanks Paul, for everything. Your friends are amazing and I appreciated your honesty." She said.

Paul felt guilty then, he hadn't told her yet about imprinting and in his book it was too soon, the wolf wanted that he confessed, but the man wasn't ready yet. "Swan, there's something else connected with being a wolf that I didn't tell you yet. I want to wait a bit longer before I disclose this information, I just wanted you to know that I'm not lying, I'm just omitting."

She eyed him seriously. "Is it something about us?"

He nodded and she took a deep breath. "Paul I trust you, if you think it isn't the right time then just wait. Promise me it's nothing bad though…"

"I promise you it's nothing bad per se, I don't know really what you might think, but for me it isn't bad…"

"Okay, come here now and give me a kiss." She whispered sexily.

Paul growled, and the wolf was fascinated by this side of her. "Bossy woman." He said but then he kissed her deeply. The fire that she ignited in his veins was something he had never felt before and he knew that it was her and not the imprint that caused his heart to beat wildly. He was really falling in love with this slip of a girl. "Sleep well Swan."

He left her and went back home. Overall the evening had gone well; he was more serene now that he had told her about imprinting or rather that eventually he would tell her about it.

….

The days that followed were frenetic, he was calling Bella everyday but he didn't have any time to spend with her. He could hear through the phone that Bella was falling into depression again, and on Wednesday he took the day off patrolling and he surprised her at school.

The bell had rang ,and he was leaning on her truck, she was getting out of school and she looked sad until she raised her eyes and saw him. The biggest smile he had ever seen graced her face and she run towards him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless. "Fuck if I missed you Swan!" He whispered.

She blushed and then pulled him down for another kiss. Finally they separated and he noticed that they had attracted a lot of attention, he shrugged his shoulders he didn't give a fuck. "Come on, let's go to my house Swan, I phoned Charlie and told him you were with me." She nodded happily and gave him the keys of the truck. She turned around and noticed the stares and the whispers.

Paul wanted to reassure her, but then she put up her chin and stared back, many looked away. He suppressed a smile; if she put herself to it she was really a tough little thing. He felt proud of her; the little shy girl was giving way to someone more comfortable in her own skin. "That's right Swan, there's nothing to feel embarrassed about."

When they got out of the parking lot she blushed. "I don't know how I'm going to go back to school tomorrow."

He laughed. "It wasn't that bad, really. Let them stare, who cares?"

"You're right but still… when they ask about you I don't know what to say…" She said softly.

"You can tell them that I'm your hot boyfriend." He replied confidently, she had used that word the night of the party. There had been too many things going on at the time, but he had caught her words and hold onto them.

"My boyfriend… I guess you really are. Actually I'm happy about us, I like the way we talk with each other and I can see that you want my body as well…" She said.

Paul smirked. "I want your body far too much, I'm just waiting that you feel comfortable enough with me."

She beamed at him. "Thank you, I really couldn't ask for anyone better. At the party you scared Emily and Kim, did you apologize?"

"When the hell did I scare them?" He asked, not sure about anything.

"When you got angry about me being Edward's singer." She whispered.

Paul turned quickly to look at her. "What about you? Were you scared?"

"Sometimes you scare me a bit, but I have this gut feeling that tells me you won't harm me. It's weird, but I feel safe with you even when you're angry." She told him and he liked that. It probably was a side-effect of the imprint.

"You're right; I'm just a teddy wolf when it's about you. Now I want to talk about you trying to flirt with Jacob Black… have you got any feeling for the guy?" He asked her, he was curious to know.

"Jake is… the first friend I made here. He's sunny and nice, but he's like a brother to me. Why? Are you jealous?" She smirked.

"You're getting too much like me Swan, but to answer your question… Jacob phased yesterday. So he's my pack-brother, and I wanted to be sure that there wasn't anything there more than friendship." He told her, trying to be as truthful as possible. Jacob had gone ballistic when he had discovered that Bella had dated a leech, but Paul hadn't detected any romantic feelings from his side, he was protective like a brother. It was good to know that it was the same from her side.

"Am I going to see him soon?" She asked eagerly. "When I started dating Edward he kind of became my world and I realized recently that I cut out all my friends, I want to have them back and Jacob is definitely first on the list."

"You'll see him as soon as he gets some control back, he was angry with your choice of boyfriends, both Cullen and me." He said.

She wringed her hands nervously. "I made a lot of mistakes, but as you said I'm trying to make amends. He'll forgive me eventually; I know he cares for me. And he'll come around about you, he just needs to know you better."

"I'm sure he will forgive you, just don't try to seduce him to get his forgiveness." He teased her.

She huffed and blushed. "You're going to keep reminding me that until the day I die…"

Paul laughed. "Right you are. It will teach you to never do that again Swan."

Bella pulled out her tongue and then shut up for the reminder of the drive. Paul didn't mind the silence; both he and the wolf appreciated the chance to be with her and sometimes words were not needed.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

><p><em>Among men, sex sometimes results in intimacy; <em>

_among women, intimacy sometimes results in sex._

_Barbara Cartland_

Paul parked in front of his house and as usual helped Bella get out of the truck. He watched her watching his house trying to judge what she thought of it. She turned to look at him after a while and smiled. "The place is beautiful Paul, and it suits you."

He smiled back at her, he felt stupid to have thought that she would want something more lavish. Bella was the less material person he had ever met; she just looked into people's souls not their wallets. "Let me show you my humble abode."

Bella laughed at his words, and took his arm. "Lead the way 'hot' boyfriend of mine."

"Now we're talking Swan, I knew you would eventually fall for my charming self." He smirked at her and she blushed.

A glint in her eyes warned him that she was going to retaliate. "You know… I feel lucky to have a boyfriend and a pet… all in one."

Paul stopped and looked at her, the little minx wanted to play. Very slowly he moved his lips closer to hers, her heartbeat increased and she closed her eyes. He smirked and moved his mouth to be near her ear. "You're going to pay for what you said Swan."

He then moved away and started walking towards his house, Bella shouted. "Argh Paul!"

He laughed and turned to look at his girlfriend all flushed and embarrassed at the same time. "You'll learn Swan that you can't really win over the master of jokes."

"I'll get you eventually; don't be so sure teddy wolf." She said and then laughed.

When they got in, he saw her glancing around and smiling. "Why are you smiling Swan?"

She bit her lip and blushed. "I was imaging myself living here, I like your house it's cozy, the place just need a woman's touch."

He walked to where she was and hugged her. "It needs your touch, feel free to do what you want with my house. Now, do you want to see the bedroom?"

"Paul!" She said sounding embarrassed. "You're … I have no words."

Paul laughed and held her closer. "Pretty Swan come on, you know I was joking."

She huffed and pushed him away, but she was smiling. "No you weren't, but I'm curious now. Can I see it?"

He stopped his joking; no woman had ever seen it. It was his safe place, showing the room to Bella meant giving her free access to his heart. He was scared, and at the same time he wanted her to know what she meant for him. "Sure."

Paul opened the door of his bedroom and Bella entered slowly, she looked around and then sat on his bed. The wolf seeing her there was starting to feel restless, claiming her was something that he needed. Paul knew that there wasn't going to be much more time that he could keep the wolf at bay, and he was conscious that he would have to tell her sooner rather than later about imprinting.

Bella was watching him carefully and after a moment she took off her shoes and moved to lie in the center of the bed. Paul was standing still; he didn't know what to do. Never in his life had he hesitated to take what was offered, but right now he was tormented by the thought that she should know everything before he could feel free to be with her.

She smiled softly. "Aren't you coming here to keep me company?" And she patted the place near her.

Paul took a deep breath, trying to focus on breathing. She was everything he wanted, but part of him was mourning his freedom. She was it and although he was accepting it, it was still too early to capitulate. On the other hand, he didn't want her thinking that she was being rejected; he shook his head and then lay down near her. Suddenly he noticed that she had relaxed, probably she had been scared that he didn't want her.

_Sparkling boy had a date with his lighter_. He fucking hated him.

"Paul, are you okay? You're very quiet…" She whispered.

"I'm… overwhelmed I guess. No woman has ever been in my room before and it just got to me that you mean… you mean a lot to me. I guess I was freaking out." He told her honestly, at least he had told her half of the reason for his mood.

"I can understand you; sometimes I'm scared too about us because I thought that Edward was good for me and then it turned out he wasn't. It's hard to start trusting again so soon, but your words the first time we met... they stuck to me and instead than falling into depression I got angry with him. What I'm trying to say is that we have all the time in the world to be together and there's no pressure." She told him.

Paul was impressed, he knew that she probably had her own issues, but hearing her so candidly explain him how she felt made him feel surer of his choice to stick with her. "I'm sorry Bella. I spent so much time pushing people away that right now I'm not sure how not to do it."

She placed her small hand on his face, and caressed him slowly. "It's okay Paul; we'll go through our fears together. You can always tell me when you're freaking out and I'll do the same. Okay?"

"Okay… Bella… I want you to know that if Edward Cullen ever comes back I'm going to kill him. I don't care about anything but shredding him to pieces for what he did to you." He said seriously.

Bella looked worried. "Paul, please don't do it. I know how you must feel, but it's his fault as much as it's mine. I was the one who wasn't smart enough to say no… please don't kill him, I can ask him to leave, but please I don't want you risking your life. I need you with me. Besides… he's never coming back."

He sighed; he could bet his life that Cullen was coming back eventually. "If he comes back, you'll ask him to leave first, but if he refuses the game's on."

She nodded. "Fair enough."

Paul felt better after her approval, and slowly placed a hand on her waist. "Come here Swan." He pulled her towards him, and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back. The wolf was growling in his cage, but the man was still stronger. He moved to be on top of her, and she put her hands around his neck. Her softness and the heath were arousing him, and the scent coming from her body confirmed that she wanted him too.

Unfortunately, his conscience, something he didn't think he had, was preventing him to take it any further than kissing her. He wanted to do the right thing, and be with her after she knew what she was getting into. With a sigh he moved away, and lied next to her.

"Paul? You do want me… don't you?" She asked timidly.

Paul turned to look at her, and he could see that his refusal to take things further was upsetting her. He took her face with his hands and met her eyes. "I fucking want you so much Bella, I teetering on the brink of madness by how much I want you. However, there are things we need to talk about before we sleep together. You like my honesty and I want you to be sure about this next step. Don't ever doubt that I want you." He then kissed her again and again until she took a deep breath and lay again next to him.

"Your way of convincing me that you want me seems good." She whispered finally.

Paul laughed. "Anytime you need any convincing…" He said and then placed his hand on the little slip of exposed skin between the hem of her t-shirt and the jeans. She almost jumped, he was sure she could feel the electricity running between them. Slowly he moved his hand a little up and he noticed that she was watching him with her big innocent eyes; he pushed his hand a little farther until he arrived at her bra. "Breath Swan."

She exhaled and then giggled. He smiled at her and moved his hand up and then to get her acquainted with his touch. He then pulled up her t-shirt until the bra, and kissed her belly and bellybutton. She giggled and squirmed and he smirked. "You're so soft." He whispered with his mouth still on her stomach and goosebumps started to spread on her skin. Paul closed his eyes to try to regain some control, the wolf wasn't making it easier, but at the same time it seemed that his furry half was satisfied that he was touching her.

Bella's hand touched his hair then and he sighed softly, while he kissed her stomach she was raking her hand in his hair and he liked the way she reacted to him. He placed his face on her stomach then and he fell asleep. When he woke, he felt disoriented and then looked up to see Bella smiling at him. "You must have been very tired; you were out for two hours."

He lied next to her and sighed. "I'm sorry; we've been running around so much lately. We're looking for the perfect place to set the trap, and there's Jacob phasing and Quil to keep an eye on because he'll be next."

Bella smiled and then with a move that surprised him she put her hand on his bare stomach. Paul smiled seeing that she was as eager to touch him as he was, so he swiftly took off his t-shirt and she bit her lip. After a moment of hesitation she put her hand back and moved it around. He was watching her little white hand contrasting with his russet skin, her caresses were soft and he liked it.

She was watching him while she moved to place a kiss on his abs, and he trembled when her mouth made contact with his body. He was so totally out of his mind for this girl.

Bella must have taken his reaction well because before he knew, she was straddling him and her hands were moving towards his neck. Paul was sure that by now she could feel his arousal and her warmth was seeping down too, he didn't dare to move. The wolf was still too, watching Bella's action with fascination. "Paul… when are you going to tell me everything?" She asked and then she moved to kiss his neck up until she bit playfully his earlobe. "Because I don't think I want to wait much longer."

Paul was at a loss, part of him wanted to grab her, move on top of her and take her. The rational part, wanted that too, and he almost laughed because he was probably going insane, never before he had denied himself the pleasure of the flesh. "Soon Swan, very soon. I was thinking that first we need to get rid of Victoria and then we'll sit down discuss everything that there's left to say."

She kissed his neck and his collarbone then she stopped. "And after we talk?"

He moved quickly and had her under him in a moment. "After we talk you're mine."

A howl interrupted him, he reluctantly stood up. "I need to check what's happening."

He walked outside and phased.

_Paul, Quil phased and the leech is prowling our woods. We need your help._ (Sam)

_What about Bella?_ (Paul)

_Take her to Emily and then come._ (Sam)

_Okay._ (Paul)

Paul arrived at the door of the bedroom and watched Bella in his bed. It was such a good image to take with him while he hunted the read-head bitch. "Something came up Swan; I'm taking you to Emily."

Bella seemed worried, but stood up and followed him to the truck. When they got to Emily she turned and kissed him passionately. "Come back to me Paul."

"I will." He promised her. "Nothing and no one will ever keep me away from you."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** thanks for the reviews.

**Rec author:** I just found out what an amazing author is **astridt244**, she has got two fics one Jasper/Bella and the other Jacob/Bella/Paul that are wonderful, if you like a well written story, with very intriguing characters then she's the author for you.

* * *

><p><em>"Secrets are made to be found out with time." <em>

_Charles Sanford_

_This time we're going to get her!_ (Jared)

_I fucking hope so, I want to spend all my time with my girl rather than running around on all four. _(Paul)

_How is she?_ (Jacob)

_Better, she wants to see you and catch up._ (Paul)

_When I get better with my control it'll be the first thing I do._ (Jacob)

_So who are we talking about?_ (Quil)

_Bella, Paul imprinted on her._ (Embry)

_Hey smartasses concentrate on the hunt._ (Paul)

They were all; save for Jared who was protecting the girls, following the trail the stinking leech had left while snooping around. She was fast, but they were trying to trap her anyway. Finally they managed to get her into a clearing. She turned around and saw that she was surrounded.

"Well, well, well, little Bella has her guard dogs protecting her. Come on then puppies, come and play with me." She snarled.

Sam was trying to assess the situation; they needed to be careful they couldn't be bitten or crushed. She had an enormous force and she was quick.

"Make your move dogs, I haven't got all day and little Bella is waiting a visit from me. I'm just dreaming about her sweet blood trailing down my throat." She taunted them.

Paul was so enraged that he wanted to jump at her, but Sam held him back.

_She wants to make us angry and sloppy. We need to get closer to her without leaving an escape route. Let's start to advance. _(Sam)

_Let me be the one to attack her, Sam._ (Paul)

_Okay, but be careful. Bella doesn't need to be left without her mate. She has suffered enough._ (Sam)

_I have you back Paul, let's kill this bitch. _(Jacob)

_Yeah, let's do it bro!_ (Quil)

Paul waited until Jacob had distracted her and the jumped getting a hold of her shoulder. They fell and started to fight, Paul was feeling all his rage and anger exploding. The leech was fighting for her life and she was punching him on his chest. Finally he removed an arm, but she put her feet under him and pushed him away. The last thing he noticed before crashing into a tree was Jacob's paw cutting her head off.

…

"Paul can you hear me?" Bella's voice was cutting through the darkness.

He opened his eyes and he realized that he was in his bed with one side bandaged, and Bella holding to him tightly on the other side. "What happened?" He asked.

She started to cry, and he moved his sane arm to pull her closer. He mumbled, still a bit out. "Sweet Swan talk to me."

Bella with tears running down her face told him of how Sam and Jacob had taken him back after disposing of Victoria. "You were the one that attacked her, why Paul? She could have killed you, and I would have been alone… without you…" She cried harder.

"Bella, get a grip. I got hurt, but nothing serious. In a few days I'll be up again. It had to be me because she wanted my mate; it was my right to kill her." He said and then he hoped that she hadn't heard him saying the word mate.

"Mate? What do you mean I'm your mate…?" She asked with her beautiful intense eyes.

_Fuck!_ He was out of fucking luck and time. He needed to tell her about imprinting, there was no way out of it. Taking a deep breath he tried to figure out the best way to disclose such a life-altering information.

"Bella, do you remember that there was something else that I needed to tell you?" He said, watching her with some concern and fear. At her nod, he went on. "Well, the wolf has a way to find his soul-mate, it's called imprinting. When a wolf sees his imprint for the first time he feels the connection with her and nothing will be more important to him than her. I… I imprinted on you that day I took you home from school."

Bella was watching him, and from the way she was frowning she wasn't happy about it. "Let me get this straight, you and I are bounded by some mystical magic and you've got no choice but to be with me?"

Fuck it! She wasn't really taking it the right way. "Not exactly Swan. Imprinting points you towards the woman who is more likely to be your perfect partner but it's the man's choice to fall in love with her. I knew I liked you before I imprinted, and after it happened… well, I kind of freaked out a bit but because I liked you before I was sure that we could work as a couple. I love you Bella and there's no magic bullshit that pushed me to feel it." He told her, that explanation seemed to calm her down a bit.

"You love me?" She asked him timidly.

He pulled her closer and slowly kissed her forehead. "I do, a lot. Me and the wolf both adore you."

She smiled and then frowned again. "Does that mean that I haven't got a choice either?"

"No, it doesn't. You are free to choose not to be with me. But I hope that you like me enough to give me a chance." He replied putting his feelings in his words.

Bella bit her lips; she seemed to need time to think things through. He felt saddened that she wasn't saying anything but he knew she had been through hell and back and he would give her all the time that she needed.

"Paul… I… I love you too. I never thought that I could feel love ever again but being with you is amazing. I couldn't ask for anyone better, you challenge me and you keep me on my toes. You make me want to be strong and you definitely make me happy. What I'm trying to say is that… I'm not completely happy about you not having a way out but I'm absolutely ecstatic that I get to keep you forever." She told him with a blinding smile on her face and her eyes shining with happiness.

"Do you really mean it Bella?" He looked at her with hope and fear. She nodded and then placed her lips on his. He kissed her back but when he tried to move a pain shot through him. Swearing he had to let her go.

Her eyes were huge and worried. "Oh Paul! I'm sorry you're hurt and I'm here jumping you." She whispered.

Paul laughed. "Believe me Swan, there's worst thing than my mate showing me her love. I'm out of commission for a few days but when I get better we're going to enjoy each other."

She snuggled closer and sighed. "I can't wait…"

"Me neither, so can you stay or do I have to take you back?" He asked her.

"You couldn't take me back even if you wanted, you're hurt. I called Charlie and told him you got injured falling from your roof, so I offered to look after you. He's okay with it, he trusts both of us." She told him seriously.

"It's nice to be trusted by your father." He said, still touched by the love Charlie was showing him.

"You deserve it; you've been amazing with me... so I was right when I told you that you weren't looking at me!" She finally caught on with everything.

He smirked and nodded. "Yeah, you're too smart for your own good. The truth is that I wanted to like you for you... to be sure for both our sake that we could really genuinely love each other."

She sighed and then placed her head on his shoulder. "It makes sense; I would have probably been angry and disappointed if you were with me only because of the imprint. You're very good at keeping secrets."

He kissed the crown of her hair again. "I'm smart too little Swan. Besides you were a bit too upset to notice too much, I'm sure from now on I won't get away with anything at all. I'm actually scared about how much perceptive you are."

Bella laughed again. "You can bet on it, I'll be onto you, but I know that generally you're honest with me. I'll trust you unless you prove untrustworthy."

Paul heard someone knocking at his door. "Bella can you go and see who's at the door?"

She stood up and walked in the living room. He heard the door opening and then a gasp. "Jake is that you?"

"Yes... can I come in? Paul told me that you wanted to catch up and I'm reasonably in control of my wolf." Jacob said.

Paul didn't like not to be able to be there, but at the same time he thought that they needed to get everything out in the open. They cared about each other and he wanted her to be loved by his furry bothers. "Sure, let me tell Paul about it and then we can talk."

Bella re-entered his bedroom and seemed a bit tense. Before she could speak, he said, "I heard Jake coming in, just go and talk. I'll shout if I need anything." He smiled at her reassuringly, and then he whispered so that only she could hear. "Man up Swan, you fucked up your friendship with him, it's time you work on healing the damage."

"You're right..." She whispered and then she went back to the living room. Paul relaxed slightly and started to hear their conversation.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** thanks so much for reviewing and loving this story.

* * *

><p><em>Love never dies a natural death. <em>

_It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. _

_It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. _

_It dies of illness and wounds; _

_it dies of weariness, of withering, of tarnishing._

_Anais Nin_

Paul was hearing them clearly from his bedroom.

"Take a sit Jake, are you hungry?" Bella asked, and Paul could hear from the tone of her voice that she was nervous.

"Yes, I'm ravenous. Being a wolf makes me so hungry, we burn so much while running." Jake answered; at least he was trying to be nice with her.

By the noises and the smell, Bella was preparing something good. His stomach growled and he hoped that she made some more for him.

"So… now you know that I was dating a vampire." She bravely said.

"Yeah… what the fuck were you thinking Bells?" Jake's voice was low and angry. "He could have killed or drained you anytime!"

"I know Jake, but I thought I was in love. It's not really a logic explanation, but I thought he would never hurt me, physically he didn't… I should have worried about emotionally…" Bella replied with sadness pouring out of her.

Paul knew that Bella was a good girl, so generous that she had opened her heart to monsters and loved them. He hated that the leeches had taken her love for granted and hurt her deeply, but now she was with him and he would make sure that she was loved and kept safe forever.

"I'm sorry Bells, I know that you've got such a big heart… and I hate that he hurt you so much." Jake told her.

Paul heard some shuffling and then he realized that they were hugging, the wolf wasn't totally happy, but Paul knew that they needed to find each other again.

Bella's muffled voice reached him. "I'm sorry too Jake. I shouldn't have given your friendship up for Edward, being with Paul has made me realize how many mistakes I made. I'm trying to be a better person and to make amends for abandoning all the people that loved me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Bells, I love you and you're my sister. Remember that as many times as you'll fuck up I'll always be there to help you out. And that gruff mutt in the bedroom too." Jacob added.

Bella's laugh was balm for his ears; she was safe with Jacob and him to watch her back. "I'm sure Paul will be happy of your nickname for him."

Jacob laughed too, and the mood was finally serene. Paul heard them catching up with each other until his brother asked about him. "So Bells, you and Paul uh?"

"Yeah, I know that imprinting plays a part in our relationship, but we had been friends before that, and I had liked him since he found me in the woods." She said with warmth and affection.

"Paul finally told you about imprinting... are you okay with that?" Jacob asked; leave it to him to be so blunt about things.

"Paul called it magic bullshit; I tend to agree with him. What bothers me a little is his lack of choice, but he seems okay with that. He told me that he liked me before it, and I believe him." Bella replied. "Paul is... well, he's a handful, but he's good for me. He makes me stronger, he taught me to be myself and not to be so scared to hurt other people because my happiness matters too. I always walked on tiptoes in my friends' lives, but no more, I think it's time to be more myself than ever."

"That's good to hear, I honestly was a bit perplexed about your relationship because I knew of his reputation, but I can say now that he really cares for you too. You're in good hands." Jacob whispered.

Paul felt touched by his words; his furry family was trusting and respecting him. There was just one final thing to do before he could feel satisfied and it was marking his little Swan. The wolf growled happily, and Paul was a bit apprehensive because he knew there was no way he could stop his darker side to emerge during their love-making. Luckily he had still a few days to sort his mind and try to be as collected as he could, but he doubted that his animal side would let the matter go.

When Jacob left, Bella entered his room with a huge plate of spaghetti. "It smells delicious."

She blushed. "I hope it's enough for now. From the amount of food that you eat around here… it's a miracle that you still have got something in the fridge."

The rest of the night was spent talking and being together. Paul was feeling his body stitching slowly all his injuries. Before they went to sleep he asked her, "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

Bella frowned. "I should, I can't really afford to lose any other day. I'll go there, then go to my house pack a bag with some clothes and then come back here. Is that okay?"

"More than okay. I'll be waiting for you." He told her and after a very intense kiss, they fell asleep in each other arms.

...

The next day, Bella cooked him breakfast and then left for school. Paul wasn't happy about letting her go, but he knew she was coming back as soon as she could. It would still be not sooner enough.

While he was waiting he decided to finish the book he had on his bedside table. He was interrupted by Jared running in his room.

"What the fuck sunny boy!" Paul shouted.

"Paul... the Cullens are back. Has Bella gone to school?" Jared asked.

"Fuck it! Fuck it!" Paul swore. "Help me get up; we need to go to her school. She's still too hurt and she needs me."

Jared didn't try to persuade him not to go; they both knew that Bella needed him as soon as possible at her side. "Do you know if that fucking parasite has gone to school?"

"No, we don't. Sam was patrolling and noticed some lights on in their house, so he went to check and he met with the doctor. They agreed to keep the treaty as it was, we can't phase in Forks Paul."

"The fuck if I care. He just has to lay a finger on my girl and I'll shred him to pieces and then burn his fucking freezing ass." Paul growled, the wolf was angry too and this time he let the animal get the better of him. He needed to be tough and ruthless. His Bella should never have to suffer again because of them.

Paul had discarded his bandages and was now limping to Jared's car. When Jared turned on the car Paul was visibly getting more restless. "Try to stay calm; maybe she hasn't seen them yet."

"With her luck, she'll have been the first person they would look for. I knew he was eventually coming back, I just hoped it would take a little longer." Paul snarled.

"She's your imprint, I'm sure she won't fall prey of his charm again." Jared said, trying to be reassuring.

"I'm not worried about that, Bella is mine and she wants to stay that way. What I don't like is that she loved them and their return will hurt her. You do remember how she was when I found her in the woods." Paul said.

The remaining trip was spent in silence, Paul was mentally willing the car to go faster, but he knew that Jared was already almost flying. When they reached the parking lot, Paul noticed two fancy cars; _the fucking parasites were back at school._

He got out of the car and looked at Jared. "If we go inside they're kicking us out." Paul said, and he really didn't know what the fuck to do. Then it dawned on him that Bella had given him Angela's mobile number, just in case he needed to get to her when she was at school. He took the phone and sent a text. After five minutes Bella got out of the door and ran into his arms.

The feeling of having her there with him was indescribable. "How are you doing Swan?"

"Oh Paul... it was shocking. To see them again, and they... they wanted to start over like no-nothing has ever happened. I avoided them until now, and when Angela told me that you were waiting for me, I was so happy..." She whispered softly, still holding him tightly.

He passed a hand through her hair to calm her, and then he saw sparkling leech getting out of school.

A deep growl came out of his mouth; _the fucking leech was in for a hell of a meeting._ "Swan, why don't you get into the car? I'll have a word with Edward and then we'll leave."

Bella didn't hesitate, she didn't even look back and quickly entered into the car, Paul turned to look at Jared and motioned for him to get into the car as well. "Turn on the radio sunny boy; I don't want her to hear anything." Jared nodded and got in.

"What's going on? Who are you and where do you think you're taking her?" Edward said darkly.

"Well, sparkling boy, a lot of things have changed since you left. Now Bella is dating a real 'human flesh and blood' man. Or at least more human than you, I'm a shifter. But you must know because Bella's scent this morning should have alerted about her being with someone else." Paul replied snidely.

"I couldn't get near her today, she avoided me. I need to talk to her and you're standing in my way." Edward said seriously, and Paul could see desperation in his eyes. "I know I left her, but I couldn't stay away for long. I want to apologize and start over. We love each other and you surely don't matter too much to her."

Paul had been keeping his mind as blank as possible, he definitely didn't want the leech to see his thoughts, but now he realized that sparkling leech needed to know how things were. He was being generous and giving him a chance to leave without a fuss. He opened his mind and he saw Edward staggering back by the force of his memories of him and Bella.

Edward watched him with a different look. "So you've imprinted on her, you don't have a choice but she has. You need to let her free to decide whom she wants to be with."

Paul was sure that Edward was trying to play on his insecurities, but deep down he knew that Bella was his. "Fair enough, she'll choose and if I'm her choice you have until this evening to leave. You stay and you're dead."

Edward nodded.

Paul turned towards the car and met Bella's eyes. He slowly opened the door. "Little Swan, you need to get out and speak with Cullen."

Bella paled, and gulped down. Paul's eyes were trying to convey her that she was going to be okay. "You can do it…"

She nodded and got out of the car. Paul knew that she was ready to speak with sparkling leech for the last time.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Thank you all for your reviews, this chapter is a collaboration between me and astridt244, she kindly agreed to write the 'claiming' so if you enjoyed the lemon in this chapter… it's all her doing, make sure you read her two fictions a Jasper/Bella called Confused Situation, and a Jacob/Bella/Paul called Broken Black Heart. She's an amazing author and I owe her a lot!

This story is M for a reason, so if you're too young for reading it, turn back now!

* * *

><p><em>There is only one kind of love,<em>

_but there are a thousand imitations._

_Francois de La Rouchefoucauld_

Bella got out of the car and stayed close to him. "What do you want Edward?"

Cullen's butterscotch eyes were watching her like she was a vision. "I want to apologize for leaving you, love. I thought that I was doing the right thing, letting you live a human life, but then I realized that our love is too strong and important and I came back. I'm here love and I'm prepared to beg for your forgiveness."

Paul had to give him credit; the leech was good at groveling. A sigh escaped his mouth and he noticed that both Bella and him had heard it. Bella looked back at the leech and gently she said, "I've already forgiven you Edward. However, I can't really forget how you lied to me and broke my heart and my trust. I cared for you and you stomped over me like I was yesterday's trash. I'm with Paul now, not because of some magic but because he makes me happy. He actually asks my opinion and he gets my craziness. I never felt like I wasn't enough for him. I'm sorry but you've got to leave. As long as your family will remain here, the boys at the Res will phase and that's a life nobody should have to live."

Edward was watching her with sadness and pain. "I know that what I did was awful, but I'm sure that in your heart you still love me."

Bella turned her head away from him, and Paul watched her come to terms with her emotions. "I would still love you if I had ever loved you. I realized that what we had was nothing but obsession from both sides. I was in awe that a supernatural being like you would consider being with me, a simple human girl. And you were attracted by my silent mind and by my blood. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you now, but this is the truth. I love Paul and I'm going to stay with him. Please Edward you and your family have to leave."

Her words shocked him and definitely hurt the leech; Paul knew that she was telling the truth, with the imprint he would know if she was laying. It was such a great surprise that she spoke to him that way, and it took guts.

_Edward, you have your answer. I know that it must have hurt you, but she got hurt by you too. Just leave and I promise you that I'll make her happy. Don't say anything harsh, I think she has already paid the price for caring for you._ Paul said in his mind, sure that the leech would hear him.

Edward nodded at him. "We'll leave by tonight… but Bella if you ever change your mind..."

Paul didn't let him finish. "She won't, I've been generous with you leech, but don't try my patience. My wolf would love nothing more than shred you to pieces. Get the fuck out of here." He growled.

Sparkling leech sent a last longing look to Bella and then run to his car. He left quickly. Paul wasn't sure if it was because he was heartbroken or to tell the family about their move. But losing a woman like Bella could break anyone, Paul felt almost sorry for him and at the same time he was elated that she had been so honest and told him to leave.

Paul turned to look at her, she wasn't crying but he was feeling how that confrontation had hurt her. "Let's go home Swan." Slowly he pulled her into his arms and she placed her head on his chest. "You were very brave and I love you."

She sighed contently. "I love you too, let's go. It's over, finally I can really move on without regrets."

"Did you have any before seeing him?" Paul asked curiously.

"I wondered how I would have felt if he ever came back, I'm happy to know that for as much as I think he's attractive… well there's nothing there more than a pretty face." She smiled at him. "And I love you; it's thanks to you if I found the strength to really say what I was thinking."

He smiled back at her and the winched when a little bit of pain came from his leg. Bella looked worried. "Jared let's take him back, he still hasn't healed completely."

Jared nodded and winked at Paul who was growling. Bella glared at him. "No complaining, you get into the car and we go home. The doctor said that you need to recover for other two days."

Paul growled again and almost snapped when he saw Jared smirking and whispering 'whipped'. "Paul? I said get in." She said seriously.

"Bossy woman, I'm going… don't get your knickers in a twist." He said and then sat in the backseat and closed his eyes. The drive back was quiet, probably all of them were thinking about what had just happened. When they arrived at his house, Jared helped him to get into bed again and then left. Bella smiled at him, told him that she was going to buy some food and disappeared.

Paul closed his eyes and fell asleep.

...

In the following two days, Bella took care of him, of the house and of the pack. His bothers when they heard that she was a good cook were coming and eating her delicious food.

The Cullens had left, Bella told him that they had given her letters but she had burned them. That family wasn't hers anymore, and although she didn't want to feel worse for abandoning them like they abandoned her she had made her choice and it wasn't them.

Finally on the fourth day the doctor declared him fit, Paul told Bella that he was going for a run, just to test that everything was working properly. When he phased he found sunny boy patrolling.

_Hey Jared, I'm finally healthy. I want to ask you a favor… can you tell the guys to steer clear from my house today?_ (Paul)

_Sure, but why?_ (Jared)

_Nosy bitch! Why the fuck do you think I want a day alone with my mate after being out of commission for four days?_ (Paul)

_Ah… well, I'll go tell Sam and he'll let know the others… shall I say good luck? _(Jared)

_You're not funny, fucking flea bag._ (Paul)

_I love you too Paul. _(Jared)

Paul phased back without replying, he had done what he needed and now it was time to get the girl for good. When he come in, Bella was reading a book on his sofa, she looked up and Paul sent her a look that wanted to convey how much he wanted her. She blushed and closed the book.

"I'm going to have a shower little Swan." He said still looking at her like she was edible.

"I… I'll wait for you in the bedroom." She whispered, he could hear her heat beating wildly in her chest. He walked to where she was and kneeled in front of her.

"I'll take good care of you." He said softly and kissed her.

When he stood up, she was smiling. "I know… don't make me wait too long." She said cheekily.

He growled and went for the shower. When he was done, trying not to scare her further, he put on a t-shirt and his cut-offs. He entered into the bedroom and noticed that she was watching out of the window.

Paul sat on the bed, and watched her walk towards him; he could sense that she was nervous. He reached out for her hand and guided her to stand between his legs; he barely had to glance up to look in her beautiful brown eyes. She was so small, fragile, and absolutely gorgeous. If he had to be honest, he was a bit nervous too.

Bella touched the hem of his shirt and tugged it up a bit; he reached over his shoulder and peeled it off, carelessly throwing it on the floor. She traced his warm skin with her cool fingertips, creating a trail of goose bumps on his skin. He closed his eyes and allowed her to explore his body.

She felt a surge of excitement warming her lower abdomen, he was perfect. Every inch of his muscular chest, the color of his skin, his masculine scent, everything about him fed her need to give herself to him in every way possible.

Paul popped the button of her jeans and slid them down her legs, her heartbeat quickened as she stepped away from her jeans, nudging them to the side. He slipped his hand under her shirt, taking it off as well; she stood before him in her bra and panties, panting with anticipation. He turned her around, pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her. He cupped his hands over her covered breasts, squeezing them firmly, feeling her nipples harden under his palms. It was something he had done so many times, but now it felt like it was a different thing altogether, because he actually loved the woman he had in his arms.

Her scent, her heat, the wet spot he clearly saw on her panties from her dipping lust, it all made him shiver with passion. The subtle, fruity smell of her shampoo on her hair and her skin muddled his mind; she was absolutely edible. He could hear her pulse racing, feel the heat between her legs increase and his mouth watered; he wanted to taste her.

Paul unclasped her bra and slipped it off of her shoulders, she flicked it across the room, he eased her panties off, his big warm hands lingering over her exposed hips; she stepped out of her panties as well. He turned her around and appreciated the beauty before him; she took his breath away.

He stood up, towering over her and turned them around; he guided her to lie down on the mattress. Bella propped herself up on her elbows, watching the bronzed god kneeling between her legs, drinking him in. His open jeans hung low on his hips; seeing him still halfway dressed urged her excitement.

Paul pushed her knees further apart, then he leaned forward, agonizingly slow, staring into her eyes; she couldn't stand looking any longer, the blush on her cheeks burned... she knew what he was going to do to her, she closed her eyes. She yelped as his fingers brushed over her mound, the tip of his finger teasing her swollen clit. Her body jerked at the unexpected wave of pleasure that washed over her. His tongue smoothed back her dark curls, he gathered just a little of her intoxicating taste in the first lap, but the next wiggled between her folds, coating his tongue in her nectar. Her fingers knotted in his hair, her thighs squeezed the sides of his head as she released a loud lustful moan.

Bella was rocked by the lightning bolts of ecstasy relentlessly shooting through her, her body quivered as her first orgasm coursed through her; leaving her sweating and panting, but aching for so much more. He stood back up, off the bed and took off the rest of his clothes. Then he climbed back on the bed and repositioned himself between her legs. She gasped as he sank into her in one smooth stroke, tearing her barrier, stretching her almost painfully.

Paul gripped her thighs for leverage, repeating in his mind to be gentle with her; while his body and his mind screamed for something else. His wolf wanted to claim her, to dominate her; he ignored those demands and focused on pleasing his Bella. He let his knees slide a little further apart, she cooed as the change hit a new angle, exciting hot spots inside her. He maintained a measured pace, letting her feel every inch of him caressing her with hot friction. She wrapped her leg as high as she could on his waist, causing her to grunt out loud sensually... that sound unleashed his primal side; the control he maintained throughout making love to her vanished.

The growl rumbled low within him, his form vibrated; she looked at him, her glazed, trusting eyes showing him that she accepted him and the wolf. She was unafraid of how positively animalistic he looked at that moment, she knew that he would never hurt her. She also knew that it wasn't Paul in control anymore; it felt as though the air changed around them, the wolf wanted to stake his claim on her as well.

He pulled out of her and flipped her in one swift motion; a surprised sound escaped her lips. She was on her hands and knees in front of him, completely exposed and vulnerable; it made her arousal trickle down her thigh. She could hear him breathe in their mixed scents; she shivered at the knowledge of what he could smell. He wound his hand in her hair and pulled her to him, her back colliding with his overheated chest. He nuzzled her hair, then scraped his teeth over her neck, followed by his tongue barely brushing against her skin. His growl fluttered through her body once again, intensifying the pulsing ache between her legs. His low, dominating voice laced with desire, "Grab the headboard Swan."

Bella shuffled forward, obeying his command, grasping the headboard, and parting her thighs for him. He drove into her with a force that thrilled her to the core. The inhumane sounds of pleasure coming from him echoed through the room. His thrusts were harder, deeper, and faster than before as his hips slammed forward. The back of her legs ached deliciously; he put his hand on her shoulder and continued his exquisite assault on her body.

Sweat soon beaded on both their brows, he moved his other hand to the front of her body, slipping it between her legs and teased her engorged clit. Her screams of rapture warbled as he continued to pound into her. Though she clenched tightly around him, he didn't relent in the slightest. A new, burning hot tingling sensation welled up inside of Bella's depths; contracting her muscles almost painfully until another rush of insurmountable pleasure shot through her. She screamed his name until her throat sored and her voice cracked.

He twisted his fingers in her hair, pulled her back again, thrusting fiercely, and sank his teeth into the back of her neck. She screamed again as another powerful orgasm quaked her entire body. His mouth and teeth remained latched onto her neck as he came inside her. She could feel him throbbing - pulsing - pumping inside of her.

Once his trembling body calmed, he released her and they both fell on the bed. His sweat-dampened chest felt wonderful on her back, she relished in absolute contentment under his weight. He turned them both on their side, wrapping his arms around her, both of them panting for breath as aftershocks flickered through them. He placed light kisses on the side of her face until they fell into a deep, satisfied slumber.


	18. Epilogue

**AN:** okay, here we are the end, I want to thank all of you who read, reviewed and added me as favorite and alerts. I enjoyed writing this story, and now I'm focusing on finishing imPerfect love, only 4 more chapters to go for that one. On another note, while writing this story I met astridt244 and we decided to write together two fictions, one Bella/Embry and one Bella/Sam, our fanfiction nickname is ast-lucy so stay tuned for news of when we'll publish them.

* * *

><p><em>"Home is a place you grow up wanting to leave, <em>

_and grow old wanting to get back to."_

_John Ed Pearce_

**Epilogue**

Paul opened his eyes and turned to look at his Bella. She was still sleeping and still very naked; her lithe form was cuddled on his warm side. Her leg was entwined with his and one of her arms was holding him around his waist. He studied her and frowned when he noticed the mark, it had left a huge bruise on her skin, and he needed to tend to it. The wolf inside him was instead really satisfied, she would smell like him and everyone would know whom she belonged to.

Looking her body over he noticed bruises over her hips too, his fingerprints were very visible. He sighed, still half happy about it and half saddened that he had hurt her. Bella was murmuring something and when he tried to hear what she was saying she whispered, _Paul… more…_ he smirked, his little mate was really something else.

Then she moved and grimaced, after a moment she opened her eyes and Paul was really concerned about her. "Little sweet Swan how are you? Did I hurt you?" He asked her.

Her smile was enormous. "Good morning… and well, I'm a little sore and the bite hurts a bit, but I'm so happy Paul. It was so good, I probably need a few days to recover, but I want to do it all over again, as much as you want, wherever you want…"

Paul laughed then. "Calm down my little wanton mate, we need to check your bite and have a shower. Then we'll wait that you feel better and after that I'll see what I can do to make you even happier."

She moved her hand up and down his chest in a slow caress, Paul was feeling her little hand moving and everything in him was demanding that he take her again, luckily he had still some self-control, it wasn't the right time.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Swan, you're taking the shower alone and then I'll check the bite, I don't want you to get an infection and we know that with your luck…" He said softly.

Bella pouted. "Are you sure you don't want to join me in the shower?"

Paul shook his head; he was in deep trouble here. "Oh I want to, believe me I do, but you aren't up to anything as of now and I don't have the best control in a shower with you naked at my side."

She laughed and nodded. "Okay, but you owe me."

"I'll be happy to pay up when the time's right." Paul replied, trying hard not to think about it. He stood up and picked her up bridal style. "Let's get going." She sighed softly and put her hands around his neck. He arrived in the bathroom and left her there with a towel and a fresh t-shirt. "Call me when you're done."

While she was in the shower, Paul called Sam to ask about treating the bite and he got invited to for the evening to a little get together there. Then he went cooking some breakfast, he heard Bella walking to where he was, "Smells good… I'm starving."

He kissed the crown of her hair. "You smell good… go and sit down, I'm almost ready with the food."

She sat at the table and after a few minutes he sat two with the plates, she was looking at him with a weird look though. "What's up Swan?"

Bella shook her head, "Nothing, it's just that you're so… well yesterday night you were very dominant… while this morning you're so sweet…." And she blushed.

Paul smiled at her. "I guess I'm whatever the situation requires. In bed I like to lead and I'm probably more aggressive than most. But you don't need me ordering around when out of it."

"Fair enough. Are you going to have a look at my bite?" She asked and he understood that she was in pain.

"I'm sorry about it… I mean I'm not sorry that I marked you, just that it hurts. Anyway Sam told me to take you to Emily for it, she knows what to do. After breakfast we'll go there." He said.

….

At Emily's he let her there and went out with Sam, they walked for a while and the Sam asked, "So is everything okay?"

Paul nodded. "The leeches left so we're okay. They won't come back either, we should make a bonfire and celebrate."

"And Bella?" Sam said, looking at him seriously.

"Bella is fine, I hurt her slightly last night, but her skin bruises easily so there isn't much I can do about that. Other than that, we're fine. She makes me happy." He told his Alpha.

"Good, treat her right and love her. That's all she'll need." Sam said.

"Sam? I was wondering… when she's ready for University…. If I can leave with her, she deserves to have a future and a career if she so chooses." Paul said, he had thought over it and he was ready to either give up phasing or the tribe if that was the price for Bella's happiness.

"I think we can arrange for you to go with her, provided that you'll be back once she graduates. I think Jared and Kim will go away as well." Sam answered.

Paul felt relieved because now he could really be with his Bella and he knew he could make her happy. The wolf didn't mind moving as long as he could phase once in a while. His profound anger had almost been extinguished with the marking; Bella has basically cured him of his sadness and loneliness. Life had been hard for him but he got paid back when he was given Bella.

**….. Five years later…**

"Are you ready Swan? How long does it take to put on some fucking clothes?" Paul snarled, Bella really was taking forever.

"Don't make a fuss about it Paul, today I'm graduating and then we're leaving for La Push. I want to look good!" Bella said while she was putting on an earring.

"You always look good my sweet Swan." Paul whispered and pulled her for a kiss. She kissed him back with the same intensity of the first time. No matter how many times and how long they had been together, the flaming passion within them would never be extinguished.

"Now, I wish we had time for something more, but as usual you didn't set the alarm clock for the right time and we're already late." Bella scolded him.

"You do know not to trust me with that blasted thing; I can't get it to work properly." Paul growled.

Bella laughed. "It's amazing how you hate all high tech things."

"I don't hate them, but I grew up in a place where we didn't need all that shit. I can't wait to be able to go back to wearing just my cut-off jeans." He grumbled.

Bella's eyes softened and she hugged him. "Paul… I just want to thank you for… being there for me and for leaving your home to make me happy. I hope I'll be able to make you as happy as you've made me."

"Swan, you're my family and although we have our ups and downs I wouldn't change you for anything or anyone… though I could do with more sex…" He finished smirking.

"Only you could ruin such a romantic speech asking for more sex!" She said laughing. "Now let's go before I get even more late for my graduation."

Paul took her hand in his, and he thought while they were walking together that he never expected his life turning out so well. He had Bella, Charlie and a pack of furry brothers that no matter what never gave up on him, and he was grateful and felt lucky. Today they were going back to La Push, back to the place he had wanted so much to leave and that he had missed so much for the three years he hadn't been there. The wolf howled happily, he was impatient to run again in his forest.

He was going home with Bella at his side. He couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
